In Meinem Besitz
by Altheaa
Summary: Tokio Hotel Twincest Depuis qu'ils sont tout petits, Bill est très possessif avec son frère, et sa possessivité ne va cesser de s'accroître, jusqu'au jour où Tom réalise ce qui se passe,...


**In Meinem Besitz **

_En ma possession_

**_Septembre 1992_**

Les piaillements aigus résonnaient en un brouhaha discontinu, rires et pleurs enfantins se mêlant en une cacophonie agitée et vivante. La salle entière respirait la jeunesse et la joie de vivre, et les nombreux enfants qui l'habitaient comblaient le moindre centimètre d'espace de leurs jeux et de leurs éclats. Le sol était jonché de voitures miniatures et de feutres colorés égarés. L'année scolaire avait débuté depuis quelques heures à peine et les jeunes enfants faisaient connaissance entre eux ou restaient dans leur coin, selon leurs degrés de timidité. L'insouciance de l'enfance régissait leurs faits et gestes avec une simplicité déconcertante, et parfois un manque de logique surprenant. Et, régnant sur les lieux de toute leur hauteur, les maîtresses couvaient les élèves de maternelle d'un œil bienveillant et attendri, prêtes à réagir au moindre débordement. L'une d'elle balayait la salle du regard lorsqu'une petite main s'agrippa au bas de sa jupe.  
**« Madaaame, Madaaaaame la maîtresse » **  
Elle baissa le regard vers la petite tête châtain et l'interrogea du regard. Elle reconnut immédiatement de quel élève il s'agissait, ou presque. Il n'y avait qu'une seule paire de jumeaux dans la classe, et c'était indéniablement l'un des deux qui levait ainsi ses grands yeux vers elle.  
**« J'ai les mains sales ! J'peux les laver ? »** Fit le jeune garçon d'une voix fluette en lui tendant ses doigts couverts de traces de feutres et de gommettes.  
Elle remarqua qu'il jetait des regards à la dérobée vers son frère à l'autre bout de la classe, qui lui paraissait absorbé dans la contemplation d'une peluche en forme de lion.  
**« Bien sûr. Mais, quel est ton prénom déjà ? »**  
**« Moi c'est Bill, et lui c'est Tom »** ajouta-t-il en désignant son frère du doigt. **« C'est mon jumeau ! On se ressemble lui et moi hein, hein oui, on est pareils, hein ? » **Elle acquiesça vivement, autant pour confirmer ses dires que pour faire cesser son débit ahurissant de paroles. Bill fronça soudain les sourcils alors qu'il regardait d'un air suspicieux un garçon blond s'approcher dangereusement de son frère.  
**« Attends, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'aux lavabos, je préviens madame Wolle. » **Elle parcourut la pièce des yeux avant de repérer ladite Madame Wolle et de la héler pour la prévenir qu'elle s'absentait quelques minutes. Le temps qu'elle rebaisse les yeux vers Bill, il s'était déjà éclipsé.

Fascinant, c'est ainsi que Tom décrirait le nounours qui lui faisait face, si seulement ce mot faisait partie de son vocabulaire. A la place, il caressa du bout des doigts la douce crinière orange, trouvant très agréable le léger chatouillis qu'elle lui provoquait. Il était certain qu'elle plairait à Bill, d'ailleurs, où était-il passé celui-là ? Il délaissa la peluche pour chercher son jumeau du regard. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un autre enfant sensiblement du même âge que lui, qui se tenaient à quelques centimètres de la table devant laquelle Tom était assis. Il triturait ses doigts couverts de colle et se balançaient d'un pied à un autre, mal à l'aise, et semblant ne pas savoir comment aborder l'autre garçon. Enfin, réunissant tout le courage de ses trois ans, il se lança.  
**« Je m'appelle Andreas. Et toi ? » **  
Tom le gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant et s'apprêta à répondre lorsque son jumeau surgit de derrière Andreas.  
**« Moi c'est Bill, et lui c'est Tom » **  
Tom hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, ne pensant même pas à s'offusquer de son irruption inattendue. Bill contourna Andreas pour se rasseoir sur la chaise adjacente à celle de son jumeau, attrapant la peluche lion au passage pour la câliner contre son torse.  
**« Hey ! Ma peluche ! » **S'offusqua Tom sur un ton boudeur.  
**« Je peux m'asseoir ? » **s'enquit Andreas d'une petite voix. L'aîné des jumeaux acquiesça et il s'assit en face de lui. Andreas et Tom jouèrent à faire entrer en collision des voitures miniatures, sous le regard mi-intéressé mi-inquiet de Bill. Finalement, ce dernier délaissa son nounours pour se joindre au jeu.

***

**_Novembre 1992_**

**« Touché ! C'est toi le chat… » **  
**« Hiii Non ! Pouce pouce ! J'avais fais pouce ! Ce n'est pas du jeu ! » **

L'heure de la récréation avait sonné depuis quelques minutes déjà, et les élèves s'éparpillaient dans la cour, courrant entre les jambes des plus âgés qui les toisaient avec dédain du haut de leur mètre dix. Dans un coin reculé de la cour, Bill et Andreas, avec qui lui et Tom s'étaient liés d'amitié, jouaient sur un petit toboggan rouge. C'était au tour de Bill de se laisser glisser sur la paroi lisse, et il profita de la hauteur de son perchoir pour scanner les lieux du regard. A droite, puis à gauche…rien. Aucune trace de son frère à l'horizon, pour sa plus grande inquiétude. Il n'aimait pas quand Tom était hors de vue, non, ça le rendait nerveux.  
**« Allez Bill ! Descends c'est mon tour ! » **Scanda Andreas qui grimpait déjà sur la petite échelle **« Bouge ! »** Il accentua son injonction d'une poussée dans le dos de Bill, qui hurla de frayeur lorsqu'il dévala le long du toboggan.  
**« Ouh Bill il a peur ! Bébé cadom ! » **Se moqua le petit blond, ce qui vexa immédiatement Bill.  
**« Même pas vrai ! Je te boude d'abord ! Je vais chercher Tom, c'est pas un bébé, lui ! » **  
Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna aussi vite que le lui permettait ses courtes enjambées.  
**« Tom ! » **Appela-t-il le plus fort possible, mais son cri se perdit dans le brouhaha en se mêlant aux exclamations des autres enfants. Il réitéra l'appel plus fort, scrutant du regard le moindre recoin de la cour. Seulement, de nombreux arbres s'élevaient à divers endroits, rétrécissant nettement le champ de vision de Bill. Il accosta un groupe de petites filles qui jouaient à la coiffeuse et leur demanda si elles avaient vu son frère. Aussitôt, elles gloussèrent et rougirent simultanément. Bill trépigna sur place, attendant qu'elles se calment et que l'une d'entre elle daigne enfin lui répondre.  
**« Il est avec Katja ! » **lui chuchota l'une à l'oreille, comme si c'était un secret d'une importance capitale.  
**« Katja ? » **  
Bill situait exactement qui était Katja. Une petite fille brune aux yeux noisettes, très jolie, et qui mettait toujours de belles robes. Il le savait parce que lui et Tom s'amusaient toujours à soulever sa jupe pour l'embêter. Il se mordilla la lèvre. Pourquoi Tom et Katja étaient-ils à deux, et sans lui de surcroît ? Tom n'avait pas le droit de la taquiner si il n'était pas là !  
**« Ils font quoi ? » **demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde. Elles s'apprêtaient à répondre lorsque les institutrices tapèrent des mains pour les appeler à se ranger. Aussitôt, ils se précipitèrent vers elles, il ne fallait pas que les maîtresses les grondent !  
Les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de classe dans un désordre incroyable et finirent par regagner leurs places. Bill et Tom s'assirent bien évidemment à côté l'un de l'autre, et le premier agrippa immédiatement le bras du second pour attirer son attention.  
**« Tomi ! Tu faisais quoi avec Katja ? » **  
Tom rosit légèrement **« euh Billi, on parlera plus tard d'accord ? » **  
**« Tomi… » **  
Bill n'aimait pas ça, vraiment pas.

[…]

**« Ta QUOI ? » **s'étrangla Bill avant de recracher le jus d'orange qui cherchait à le noyer. Il n'en revenait pas ! C'était tellement improbable qu'il ne pouvait le croire. **« Katja est ton n'amoureuse ? » **  
**« Oui et… » **Tom baissa la voix et prit un air mystérieux **« On a fait un bisou sur la bouche… » **  
**« Euuuuuuuurk ! Tomi t'es dégoûtant ! » **Bill fit la grimace et reposa le biscuit qu'il s'apprêtait à engloutir **« Et euh, c'est comment ? » **  
**« Chaud et euh, mouillé. » **Il s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion. **« Oui, voilà.. » **  
**« Mais, vous avez…la langue ? » **  
**« Naaan ! Beuuurk ! » **  
Bill se sentit soulagé, malgré le petit pincement au cœur auquel il essaya de ne pas prêter attention.

[…]

Cachés derrière un petit arbre au fond d'une cour d'école, deux enfants gloussaient ; leurs yeux brillaient et leurs joues étaient rosées par l'excitation. L'un des deux se rapprocha de l'autre, posant une main sur son épaule et avançant son visage vers le sien. Enfin, leurs lèvres se touchèrent chastement quelques secondes, avant que le contact ne se rompe.  
L'un baissa la tête, fixant un point inexistant sur le sol alors que l'autre souriait allègrement. La main quitta l'épaule pour encercler des petits doigts potelés, et le silence fut rompu.  
**« Tu es aussi mon amoureuse maintenant. » **déclara le garçon avec fierté.  
La fillette trifouilla de sa main libre dans ses cheveux bruns et se mordit la lèvre en signe d'anxiété. **« Mais, on a pas le droit d'avoir deux amoureux, si ? Ma sœur elle dit qu'on doit avoir qu'un seul amoureux, elle dit que c'est être fille d'elle.» **  
**« Fille de qui ? » **Bill fronça les sourcils.  
**« Je sais pas, mais, ça avait l'air important ! » **  
**« C'est pas grave, parce que, Tom et moi, on est jumeaux » **  
**« Et alors ?» **interrogea Katja, dubitative.  
**« Bah, tu as le droit d'être notre amoureuse à tout les deux. C'est logique. » **  
**« Vraiment ? Je demanderais à ma sœur, elle sait tout… » **  
Bill tapa nerveusement du pied **« Non, parle pas à ta sœur » **son ton était excédé et il sentait qu'il commençait à s'énerver.  
**« Billi ! Kati' » **Tom s'approcha d'eux à grands pas, ne pouvant s'empêcher de les dévisager tout deux d'un air soupçonneux** « Vous faites quoi ? » **  
**« Hey Tomi ! » **  
Katja tenta de libérer discrètement sa main de celle de Bill, mais ce dernier resserra son étreinte et son sourire s'élargit encore. Tom remarqua enfin leurs doigts entrelacés, écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.  
**« Mais… euh…» **Il buta sur les mots **« Katja est ton amoureuse ? » **  
Bill hocha la tête et délaissa la main qu'il enserrait pour saisir le bras de son frère.  
**« Mais c'est aussi la tienne. On a la même amoureuse, génial non ? » **  
Devant les grands yeux emplis d'étoiles de son jumeau, Tom ne put protester. Après tout, c'était _logique. _

***

**_Décembre 1996_**

Toute la famille s'entassait dans la petite maison de Loitsche, petit îlot de chaleur et de gaîté qui contrastait avec la froidure de l'hiver. Chacun était déjà gagné par l'euphorie de Noël, jusqu'au chien Scotty qui gambadait entre les jambes des invités, manquant souvent de les faire trébucher. Les heures avaient défilées les unes après les autres, trop lentement du point de vue des enfants, et celle des cadeaux arrivait enfin. Minuit sonna, et les petits se précipitèrent en courant au pied du sapin où s'entassaient des dizaines de cadeaux, suivis de près par les adultes qui feignaient le blasement, malgré leur jubilation intérieure.  
Ce qui réjouissait surtout Tom, c'était qu'il allait enfin découvrir à qui appartenait ce grand cadeau qui, lui semblait-il, occupait la majeure partie de la place. Depuis le début de la soirée, il se sentait hypnotisé par ce long emballage brillant, faisant courir ses doigts sur toute la surface lisse et n'arrêtant pas d'aller l'observer toutes les cinq minutes pour essayer de déterminer ce qu'il dissimulait, au grand damne de Bill qui le tirait toujours par le bras pour l'emmener jouer avec lui dans la neige du jardin, ou pour jour à cache-cache avec leurs cousins.  
Bill et Tom s'assirent en tailleurs sur le tapis beige qui recouvrait une grande partie du salon alors que quelques personnes se dévouèrent pour distribuer les cadeaux.  
Tom ouvrit des yeux ronds quand son beau père apporta le fameux paquet jusqu'à lui pour le poser à ses pieds. Gordon passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer et le gratifia d'un « joyeux Noël » avant de tourner les talons, tandis que Bill frappait dans ses mains avec une excitation non retenue, curieux malgré lui de connaître le présent de Tom. Ce dernier entreprit de déchirer consciencieusement le papier coloré, et se retrouva face à une boite en carton. Ne se laissant pas démonter, il arracha la bande adhésive qui le maintenait fermé, et reconnut immédiatement la forme de l'étui qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore et il s'empressa de faire coulisser la fermeture éclair qui courait le long de la housse, dévoilant à son regard émerveillé la petite guitare ½ de bois clair. Ses doigts potelés glissèrent sur le bois pâle et froid, effleurèrent les six cordes de nylons et Tom comprit qu'elle ferait bientôt partie intégrante de sa vie.

***

**_Mars 1997_**

**« Mamaaaaaaaaaan ! » **  
Sempiternel cri qui rythme la vie d'une mère, sollicitant sa fibre maternelle, et la faisant se hâter de répondre à cet appel déchirant du fruit de ses entrailles ; elle abandonne alors toute autre activité pour se précipiter à la rescousse de cet enfant qui requiert son aide.  
Oui, Simone connaissait bien cet appel, doublement bien même, et elle délaissa son ravaudage de chaussettes pour étendre les bras et accueillir son plus jeune fils dans son étreinte. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux et le questionna doucement sur son problème.  
**« Tomi est passé où ? » **  
**« Il est parti assister à la répétition de Gordon et du groupe. Tu dormais, on ne voulait pas te réveiller » **rajouta-t-elle devant son regard accusateur. **« Ils devraient rentrer dans deux heures, quelque chose comme ça » **  
**« C'est long ! » **Bill croisa les bras contre son torse et prit un air boudeur **« Dis leur de rentrer maintenant » **  
Simone ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux** « Non. C'est ridicule, ils sont partis il y a moins d'une demi-heure, fais autre chose en attendant. Tiens, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais écris une nouvelle chanson ? » **  
**« Si ! » **Bill sourit, exhibant toutes ses petites dents de laits mal alignées. **« Mais j'aurais voulu la chanter avec Tom à la guitare. » **Son sourire se fada instantanément **« Il est toujours là « blablabla guitare blabla musique » alors,… » **La fin de sa phrase resta en suspens dans l'air.  
Simone écarta les mèches de cheveux qui tombait sur les yeux du Bill – il s'était décidé à les laisser pousser il y a peu – et posa du bout des lèvres un baiser sur son front.  
**« Retournes te coucher mon chéri, tu as du sommeil à rattraper » **  
Bill acquiesça, sauta de ses genoux et se dirigea d'un air las vers les escaliers, grommelant pour lui-même que Tom exagérait et qu'il le bouderait à son retour.  
**«Décidément, être mère, c'est loin d'être une sinécure» **songea Simone pour elle-même en reprenant son aiguille **« surtout avec ceux là » **.

[…]

Tom se déplaçait à pas de loup dans la pièce sombre et seule la lumière qui filtrait à travers les volets de bois mal agencés lui permettaient de distinguer vaguement les contours des meubles. Heureusement, il connaissait par cœur la disposition de la chambre comme si c'était la sienne, étant donné que c'était celle de son jumeau, et a fortiori parce qu'il y passait la moitié de son temps. Il s'approcha sans bruit du lit, et s'emmêla les jambes dans une couette qui traînait aux pieds de ce dernier. Il s'affala lamentablement sur une masse chaude qui couina, les enfonçant tout deux dans le matelas trop mou.  
**« Désolé, désolé » **chuchota-t-il avant de se dégager de dessus Bill pour s'allonger correctement à ses côtés. Il tendit le bras vers le sol et ramena la couverture sur leurs deux corps compressés dans ce lit trop petit. Bill marmonna incompréhensiblement et se tourna dos à lui, affichant un air boudeur que Tom devinait sans peine.  
**« Billi, je suis désolé j'ai dit » **Il posa une main sur son épaule et tenta de le faire pivoter face à lui.  
**« Désolé pour quoi ? Pour m'avoir écraser ou pour m'avoir abandonner tout l'aprèm' parce que tu préférais aller voir Gordon gratter des cordes ? » **La rancœur de Bill était presque palpable et Tom se sentit aussitôt coupable.  
**« Tu dormais, je savais pas que tu t'en rendrais compte. Pardon. » **Se justifia-t-il **« Tu as mal dormi cette nuit, je pensais que tu dormirais toute l'après-midi » **Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille frêle de son jumeau **«Mais je reste avec toi là » **  
Bill sourit dans l'obscurité.  
**« J'aime quand tu es là » **

***

**_Janvier 1998_**

Bill traînait ses chaussons sur le carrelage froid, un vieil ours en peluche pendant dans sa main droite, prolongeant son bras dénudé. Son bas de pyjama descendait sur ses hanches menues et ses longs cheveux châtains encadraient son visage d'une pâleur maladive, qui contrastait avec les deux longs cernes bleuâtres s'étendant sous ses yeux embués. Las, il renifla une énième fois et atteignit enfin la cuisine.  
**« Bill ! » **Simone se précipita immédiatement vers son fils **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ca va mieux ? Tu n'es pas assez couvert tu vas aggraver ton état ! Ta fièvre est descendue ? » **L'esprit embrumé de Bill perdit bien vite le fil de ses interrogations et il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soufflant. Une main fraîche vint se presser contre son front chaud et il soupira de bien-être.  
**« La fièvre a l'air de descendre, mais je vais te redonner un cachet. Tu devrais aller te recoucher après, mon chéri. » **Elle ouvrit un tiroir pour en extirper un sachet d'aspirine, et le dilua dans un verre d'eau qu'elle posa devant son fils. Bill plissa le nez mais le porta à sa bouche et l'avala en de longues gorgées en grimaçant.  
**« Tu te sens mieux alors ? » **  
**« Un peu mieux, oui» **acquiesça-t-il faiblement.  
**« Bien. Ca ne te dérange pas si je te laisse seul quelques minutes alors ? » **  
Bill haussa les épaules** « Je survivrai » **  
Simone sourit tendrement avant d'ajouter **« Je dois conduire Tom chez Andreas, et je reviens tout de suite après» **Elle se pencha vers lui et baisa son front **« dis lui de se préparer si tu le croises en remontant » **  
Bill grogna et se leva de son siège. D'un pas lourd, il gravit l'escalier et atterrit devant la chambre de Tom. Sa main vint agripper la poignée par automatisme et il pénétra dans la pièce.  
**« Billi ! » **Tom semblait clairement surpris de le voir là **« je pensais que tu dormais ! » **  
**« J'arrive plus. » **Bill s'assit sur le lit à côté de Tom et tapota du bout des doigts la guitare qui trônait sur ses genoux. **« J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir, c'est de pire en pire » **Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, s'étalant de tout son long en travers du lit.  
**« T'as encore de la fièvre ? » **S'enquit Tom en reposant sa guitare sur le sol et en s'allongeant à ses côtés.  
**« Ca a encore augmenté » **Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et Tom passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. **« Je vais aller m'coucher. Tu dors avec moi ? » **  
**« C'est que… » **Hésita Tom **« je devais aller chez Andy, tu sais… » **Il se mordit les lèvres.  
**« Oh oui, c'est vrai que c'est sa fête d'anniversaire…Je te revois ce soir alors… » **  
**« T'as pas l'air bien, je devrais rester.. » **  
**« Non vas-y » **chuchota Bill avant de claquer des dents.  
**« T'as froid ! Mets toi sous la couverture ! » **Ordonna le plus âgé des jeunes frères en se levant du lit. Bill s'exécuta mollement et Tom le borda.  
**« J'ai froid » **gémit Bill **« Trop froid » **  
**« Attends… » **  
Tom retira son baggy avant de se glisser sous l'édredon, enroulant ses bras autour du torse de Bill pour venir le coller au sien. Ses jambes s'emmêlèrent avec celles de son double qui enfouit son visage au cœur de son cou.  
**« Ca va mieux ?» **  
**« Beaucoup mieux » **sourit Bill contre sa peau.  
C'était à moitié faux. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud, il étouffait presque dans cette étreinte. Mais les mains de Tom vinrent caresser son dos en cercles et il oublia la trop forte chaleur, il se sentit juste bien.

***

**_Avril 2001_**

**« 1…2… » **Bill lançait le tempo, balançant au même rythme le micro entre ses doigts. **« 1... 2… 3... 4 !» **  
Les premiers riffs de guitare s'élevèrent dans la petite salle de répétition que Gordon leur avait prêtée, presque immédiatement rejoint par la basse. Bill prit une courte inspiration et se lança.

**« Du stehst auf und machst dir Frühstück. **  
_Tu te lèves et prépares ton petit déjeuner_  
**Du hast keinen Bock, Es ist zu Früh**  
_Tu n'as aucune envie, Il est trop tôt_  
**Musst drauf sein, seh'n was geht**  
_Tu dois être sur le coup, voir ce qui va arriver_  
**Ob man den Tag heut' übersteht**  
_Si on va surmonter le jour d'aujourd'hui_

**Eigentlich hast du ja keinen Bock **  
_En réalité, tu n'as pas envie_  
**Aber du fängst an, zu genießen, zu genießen**  
_Mais tu commences à apprécier, à apprécier » _

La batterie vint doucement fusionner avec le reste de l'accompagnement, et Bill sourit franchement. Il trouvait le mélange de tout vraiment très joli, et très agréable à écouter. Il se tourna vers Tom qui confirma sa pensée d'un hochement de tête… C'était parfait.

**Das leben ist es wert es zu leben**  
_La vie vaut la peine d'être vécu_  
**Es fällt mir manchmal schwer **  
_Ca m'est parfois difficile_  
**Aber ich werde das schon schaffen **  
_Mais j'y arriverai quand même_  
**Egal was kommt, Ich seh' gerade aus**  
_Peu importe ce qui vient, je regarde droit devant_

C'était un drôle de sentiment, une étrange émotion, que de donner une réalité à cette chanson qu'il avait écrite des années plus tôt, un après-midi de mars où Tom s'était éclipsé.

**Lebe die sekunde,lebe jeden Tag **  
_Vis la seconde, vis le jour. _  
**Lebe jede Stunde, wie du es auch magst **  
_Vis chaque heure, comme tu le veux aussi_

C'était sa première chanson, et aussi la première du groupe. Devilish. Leur groupe. Formé depuis peu par Tom et lui, et leurs deux nouveaux amis, Gustav à la batterie, et Georg à la basse. Cela relevait presque du miracle d'avoir pu rencontrer deux personnes comme eux. Ils avaient les mêmes goûts, les mêmes envies, et ils regardaient dans la même direction. Ils n'étaient pas près de se lâcher, et ils iraient loin, Bill en était certain.

Les dernières notes fanèrent dans l'air et il se retourna vers les trois autres en frappant vivement dans ses mains.  
**« Fabuleux ! Fabuleux ! » **Sa voix dériva dangereusement vers les aigus **« C'est exactement ce que j'imaginais.» **  
Ils posèrent instruments et micro et Tom procéda à la distribution des cannettes de soda qui étaient empaquetées dans un coin. Ils trinquèrent à leur réussite (tous les prétextes étaient valables quand il s'agissait de Coca) à grands coups de** « Prost ! » **. Troublant l'humeur joyeuse de la pièce, les yeux de Bill dévièrent vers sa montre et il s'écria :  
**« Bordel j'vais être en retard ! Désolé les gars, Tom et moi, faut qu'on y aille ! » **  
**« Quoi ? » **s'insurgea Georg **« Mais Tom devait regarder les arrangements pour 'Schwerelos' avec moi ! Tant que c'est encore frais dans mon esprit, après ce sera trop tard ! » **  
**« Oh oui c'est vrai Bill ! On peut pas y aller maintenant, c'est important… » **Rajouta Tom en tournicotant une dread autour de son doigt. Ses dreads, c'étaient sa nouvelle fierté. Il les avait depuis peu, après une longue supplication auprès des parents, alors que Bill, lui, avait teint ses cheveux en noir, parsemés de mèches rouges.  
**« Tomiii ! » **Bill prit une moue suppliante **« J'ai rendez-vous pour mon piercing, faut que tu sois là » **  
**« Je… » **  
**« C'est important pour moi Tom. S'il te plait » **Bill serra les poings, et empêcha ses yeux de s'humidifier. C'était ridicule d'avoir envie de pleurer pour ça. Tom ne prit que quelques secondes de réflexion avant de céder à son jumeau.  
**« Okay. Désolé Georg, on verra plus tard » **  
L'interpellé haussa les épaules d'un air las, et échangea un regard entendu avec Gustav quand Bill agrippa Tom par le bras pour le tirer derrière lui hors de la pièce.

[…]

Tom plaqua un dernier accord sur la guitare et leva un oeil interrogateur vers son vis-à-vis.  
**« Pas mal, vraiment pas mal » **jugea Gustav, provoquant immédiatement un large sourire chez Tom **« après faut voir ce que ça donne avec ce que Georg a fait » **Il se tourna vers lui** « T'en penses quoi ? » **  
**« Y'aura sûrement quelques modifications à faire, mais dans l'ensemble ça devrait convenir » **  
**« Hum, j'espère que ça plaira à Bill » **songea Tom à haute voix.  
**« Je pense que oui. Y'a pas de raison. On lui fera écouter à la prochaine répét', d'ailleurs on se revoit quand ? » **  
**« Je sais pas, Bill veut absolument aller acheter des fringues dans un magasin bizarre…un magasin que Bill aime quoi… » **Tom marqua une pause significative **« donc demain ça va pas, après peut être ? » **  
**« Après je pars en vacances pour une semaine je te rappelle » **protesta Gustav **« à moins que vous sachiez répéter sans moi. » **  
**« Impossible, c'est toi le plus calé de nous tous. » **  
**« On répète bien sans Bill » **remarqua discrètement Tom. **« Comme aujourd'hui » **  
**« Et bien, t'as pas besoin d'aller fermer la braguette de ton jumeau il me semble ! On se revoit demain sans lui et basta ! De toute façon ça sert à rien qu'il vienne, il faut encore qu'on travaille la musique » **s'emporta le batteur.  
**« Enfin, regarde ce que tu peux faire » **tempéra Georg.  
Comme en réponse à leur discussion, le téléphone se mit à sonner au rez-de-chaussée de la maison, faisant sursauter les trois musiciens qui squattaient la chambre de Gustav.  
**« Maman répondra » **maugréa ce dernier.  
La sonnerie se stoppa et des pas sourds retentirent dans les escaliers, suivis de petits coups frappés à la porte.  
**« Entre Maman » **  
Madame Schäffer passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et tendit le téléphone vers Tom. **« C'est ton frère » **. Il s'en empara pour le porter à son oreille et elle repartit sans mot dire après un dernier sourire aux enfants.  
**« Oui Bill, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » **  
**« Tomi ! Tu rentres quand ? » **  
**« Je sais pas, je dois répéter encore un peu » **  
**« ENCORE ! » **  
Le cri de Bill se fit entendre clairement pour les autres occupants de la pièce qui levèrent les yeux en l'air en soupirant.  
**« Oui, encore ! » **Tom se mordit la lèvre **« De toute manière tu reviens de chez le coiffeur, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? T'as qu'à faire tes devoirs en attendant…»**  
**« Oh super ! Géniale comme occupation, merci du conseil ! » **Ironisa Bill avant de se calmer **« S'il te plait, tu rentres pas trop tard hein ? Faut que je te montre un truc… » **  
**« Bien sûr Bill » **  
**« Demande pour demain » **intervint Gustav  
**« Oh Bill je… » **Il hésita un instant **« Demain je répéterai avec les autres, sinon on se verra trop longtemps sans répéter et c'est pas bon. » **  
**« Mais ! Tu devais venir avec moi chez Tazuma ! Tu peux pas me faire ça » **la voix de Bill se brisa sous le coup de la déception.  
**« Bill, c'est que des fringues okay, c'est pas important » **  
Bill soupira **« t'as raison, c'est pas important » **sa voix trembla **« c'est rien, j'irai seul avec Maman ou avec Andy » **  
**« Billi, je suis désolé » **  
**« Non Tom, tu as raison, je suis ridicule hein ? » **  
**« Bill… on parlera ce soir okay » **  
**« Ouais » **Bill raccrocha en songeant qu'il fallait qu'il trouve un 'truc à montrer à Tom'.

[…]

**« Alors, alors » **Bill tourna sur lui-même avec ravissement **« T'en penses quoi ? » **.  
Tom hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur **« Je mettrais jamais ça, mais ça te va bien » **  
Bill sourit de toutes ses dents avant de refermer le rideau de la cabine d'essayage pour vêtir une autre tenue. Finalement, Tom l'avait accompagné chez Tazuma et il en était ravi. Tom était aux petits soins avec lui depuis le début de l'après-midi, s'intéressant sincèrement à ses essayages et participant au choix des vêtements. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui valait un tel attrait, mais il adorait ça. Il fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête pour en enfiler un autre et s'admira un instant dans le miroir. Ca lui paraissait pas mal, et il rouvrit en grand le rideau pour s'exposer au jugement de son jumeau.  
**« Pas mal pas mal, mais je préfère le dernier » **  
Bill acquiesça **« T'as raison. » **Il se retourna pour examiner les fringues nombreuses qui pendaient aux portes manteau **« je crois que j'ai tout essayé » **  
**« Oh quel dommage » **se moqua gentiment Tom **« allez, après je suppose que tu vas vouloir essayer tous les bracelets et les bagues du magasin, tu ferais mieux de t'activer, maman va bientôt commencer à en avoir marre.» **  
Pour toute réponse, Bill s'empressa de tirer le rideau. Il attrapa le bas de son t-shirt pour le relever et le retirer, seulement, il fit face à un léger problème.  
**« Tom » **couina Bill **« Tu peux m'aider je… je suis coincé » **  
Tom éclata d'un rire franc et s'empressa de pénétrer dans la cabine où Bill se débattait tant bien que mal avec le bout de tissu, tentant de faire sortir sa tête de ce piège grossier.  
**« Attends, lâche ça… » **  
Bill laissa le T-shirt retomber autour de son torse et Tom se saisit du bas, frôlant au passage la peau douce de son jumeau qui frissonna sous le contact.  
**« Désolé, j'ai les mains froides ? » **s'excusa Tom avant de rajouter **« Lève les bras » **  
Il fit glisser sans problème la tête de Bill hors du vêtement, lui permettant ainsi d'esquiver sa question, pour son plus grand plaisir.  
Non, les mains de Tom n'étaient pas _froides. _

***

**_Juillet 2003_**

En cette chaude nuit d'été, un jeune adolescent se tournait et se retournait entre ses draps frais, en une vaine quête du sommeil. L'anxiété était trop présente en lui pour qu'il puisse correctement s'endormir, et il avait la sensation de lutter contre l'éveil depuis des siècles. Las, il rejeta la petite couverture qui le recouvrait et se mit en position assise. Il patienta quelques secondes, le temps que les étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux disparaissent, et il posa les pieds sur la moquette moelleuse pour se lever. Il ne prit pas la peine de vêtir un quelconque vêtement au dessus de son boxer qui lui servait de pyjama, et quitta la pièce. Il traversa le couloir sans faire de bruit et entrebâilla légèrement la porte, juste assez pour pouvoir se faufiler dans l'ouverture et pénétrer dans la chambre de son jumeau. Il referma le battant derrière lui le plus silencieusement possible et s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, là où trônait le lit de Tom. Ce dernier était étendu presque sur tout le matelas, sans rien d'autre sur lui que son bas de pyjama, ses couvertures reposant sur le sol. Bill repoussa délicatement le bras de Tom qui l'empêchait de s'allonger et s'étala à ses côtés. Il se cala contre lui et Tom émit un son à mi chemin entre le grognement et le gémissement. Bill ne put s'empêcher de rire, mordant sa main pour étouffer le bruit. Peine perdue. Tom papillonna des paupières et sourit doucement, le rire de Bill était contagieux.  
**« Je me doutais que tu viendrais. Ca fait une semaine que tu viens toutes les nuits, faut tu arrête de stresser Bill.» **chuchota Tom.  
**« Dis-le si tu veux que je partes hein ! » **Bill était vexé et ça s'entendait.  
**« J'ai pas dis ça » **Tom l'enlaça et Bill enfouit son visage contre son épaule, respirant l'agréable odeur que sa peau tiède exhalait. **« En plus c'est un peu ma faute si tu dois participer à cette émission pourrie… » **  
**« Complètement ta faute oui ! » **  
**« T'avais qu'à pas relever ce pari stupide… » **  
**« Groumpft » **se renfrogna Bill **« c'est notre faute à tout les deux alors. » **  
**« De toute façon, c'est pas moi qui vais devoir chanter devant des milliers de téléspectateurs » **  
**« Merci d'en rajouter… Bordel, si j'avais su que j'irai jusqu'en final... » **Bill n'acheva pas sa phrase, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Tom déposa un léger baiser dans sa chevelure noire qui sentait la noix de coco.  
**« Tu vas t'en sortir Bill, t'es le meilleur. » **  
**« Hum, normal » **murmura Bill **« je suis ton jumeau » **  
Tom sourit à l'obscurité et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de Bill. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut que, décidemment, il aimait la noix de coco.

[…]

**« Putain » **fut le premier mot de Bill à son réveil. Lui qui avait pourtant passé une fin de nuit très plaisante au creux des bras de son jumeau, en payait maintenant le prix fort. La moindre parcelle de peau pressée contre la sienne semblait le brûler, et il bouillait de l'intérieur. L'érection matinale de Tom qui frôlait son aine enflammait ses sens, et il n'arrivait même pas à se haïr pour ça. Ses joues avaient pris une couleur qui penchait dangereusement vers le rouge vif et il se tortillait, ne sachant quoi faire, quoi penser. La chaleur montait graduellement en lui et il savait qu'il devait partir rapidement, il savait ce qui allait arriver. Toutefois, non, jamais Bill n'avouerait que c'était en partie pour ça qu'il était revenu dormir avec Tom toute cette semaine, et ça tout simplement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment réalisé lui-même.  
Il soupira et se dégagea le plus doucement possible de l'étreinte de Tom, utilisant une impressionnante technique alliant contorsion et tortillement pour ne pas le réveiller. La difficile tâche accomplie, il quitta la chambre presque à contrecœur pour fuir dans la salle de bain. Il était extrêmement gêné vis-à-vis de lui-même, il savait que c'était ridicule, mais il ne pouvait lutter contre ça. Alors, se réfugiant sous le jet froid de la douche, il laissa l'eau froide calmer ses ardeurs à sa place. Il décida de reléguer tout ça dans un coin obscur de son esprit pour s'en préoccuper plus tard, rien ne pressait après tout. C'était juste la puberté.  
Quelle plaie !

***

**_Novembre 2005_**

Bill sautait sur place en émettant des espèces de petits couinements, cherchant un moyen d'extérioriser ce stress qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Exaspéré par son agitation constante, Tom se leva du canapé sur lequel il était auparavant affalé, et joignit les mains de Bill entre les siennes.  
**« Stop. Regarde-moi dans les yeux » **lui intima-t-il d'un ton rassurant. Bill leva vers lui ses yeux affolés et se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas crier. **« Tout ira bien. Okay ? » **  
Bill répéta machinalement** « Okay » **  
**« Repense aux festivals cet été, tiens, comme à Erfurt, tout s'était bien passé, beaucoup ont aimé, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas là spécialement pour nous. » **poursuivit-t-il d'une voix qu'il maintenait douce pour l'apaiser. **« Et là, Bill, ils sont là pour nous, pour toi. Les fans veulent qu'ont les fasse planer, et on le fera. » **  
**« Oui » **Des étoiles étaient nées dans les yeux de Bill à l'entente du mot «fan» **« oui, on va tout péter bordel ! » **  
Tom sourit largement et Bill fit de même **« je te préfère comme ça.» **  
C'était le 24 novembre, jour de lancée du Schrei Tour à Oberhausen. Les évènements des derniers mois s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse ahurissante, leur faisant presque tourner la tête. Presque, car ils réussissaient laborieusement à garder les pieds sur terre. Tout pouvait se stopper avant même d'avoir réellement commencé, et ils en étaient conscients. Pourtant, ils n'étaient qu'au début de leur carrière, leurs producteurs avaient foi en eux, et le concert de ce soir marquerait une tournure importante dans leur vie. Ils étaient un groupe taillé pour le live, ils le savaient, mais cela marcherait-il ? Les fans seraient-ils satisfaits ? C'était les seules questions qui martelaient leur esprit, à quelques minutes du show.  
**« C'est l'heure les gars » **lança David en ouvrant la porte à la volée. **« On met les oreillettes, et c'est parti ! Bill, oublie pas d'exploiter la petite avancée comme je te l'ai dis, les fans aimeront te voir près. Pareil pour les autres, ne restez pas les yeux rivés à vos instruments et… » **  
**« David ? » **l'interrompit Gustav.  
**« Oui ? » **  
**« TA GUEULE ! » **s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les quatre musiciens avant d'exploser de rire.

Tom était sur scène, et il ne prêtait presque aucune attention aux hurlements qui martelaient ses tympans. Il compta mentalement et commença à gratter énergiquement les cordes de sa Gibson, souriant pleinement en se rendant compte que les cris avaient doublés de volume. Il avait beau être seul sur scène, il sentait son tract décroître à chaque nouvel accord qu'il exécutait, laissant place à une agréable adrénaline. Cependant, il se sentit soulagé quand Georg le rejoignit sur scène pour mêler sa basse à sa guitare. Gustav se défoula sur sa batterie et, pendant un moment Tom se sentit ailleurs. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Bill débarqua sur scène en courant, déclenchant une véritable hystérie sur son passage.  
**« Ihr steht immer pünktlich auf, und verpennt was bei uns geht » **  
Tom releva les yeux vers lui et admira le charisme dévastateur de son jumeau. Il était dans son élément, ça se voyait nettement, et Tom était fier de son petit frère.  
Le phénomène Tokio Hotel envahissait la salle et les cœurs, et il était loin de s'arrêter.

[…]

**« Bravo, vous avez assuré, sincèrement ! » **  
Les Tokio Hotel étaient de retour dans leur loge, des restes d'euphorie encore nettement présent dans leurs veines. Ils recevaient les félicitations de tout le monde et rien n'aurait pu les rendre plus heureux à cet instant là.  
**« Le prochain concert est dans 4 jours, en Suisse » **poursuivit Jost **« Je compte sur vous pour faire aussi bien…voire bien mieux ! » **  
Sur ces quelques mots, ils trinquèrent leur succès au champagne. Bill agrippa le bras de Tom et dit d'un ton surexcité :  
**« Nan mais, t'as vu comment elles étaient hystériques ? Olala j'ai vu presque que des filles, c'est incroyable ! Et comment elles chantaient avec nous ! Tu te rends compte… Elles connaissent mes paroles, elles les scandent avec moi, c'est juste…fabuleux ! Et puis elles hurlent nos noms…et t'as vu les pancartes ? T'as vu les pancartes Tom ? Et puis… mon dieu mais y'en a qui pleuraient, qui pleuraient pour nous. C'est étrange, mais tellement flatteur ! J'ai l'impression de leur avoir injecté du bonheur directement dans les veines, tu as vu les étoiles qu'elles avaient dans les yeux ? » **  
Si Tom n'avait pas vu les étoiles dans les yeux de ses fans, il contemplait pleinement celles dans ceux de son frère, qui lui réchauffaient le cœur. Il ne chercha même pas à calmer l'euphorie de Bill, préférant le laisser vivre et revivre encore et encore les dernières minutes de concert. Bill frôlait le paroxysme du bonheur, et c'était si agréable de le voir comme ça.  
Bill posa sa coupe de champagne sur la table, puis fit de même avec celle de Tom, sous ses yeux intrigués. Soudainement, il l'attira contre lui pour l'enlacer et partager un peu de son bien-être avec lui. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.  
**« C'était merveilleux » **  
Ca l'était.

***

**_Mars 2006_**

Assis en tailleurs sur le lit double de la vaste chambre d'hôtel, Bill était seul. Trop seul. Il ne savait même plus dans quelle ville il était, voire même dans quel pays. L'Autriche peut être ? Peu importait en réalité. Sa plus grande préoccupation, ce soir là, restait sa solitude. Il aurait voulu passer encore une nuit à papoter avec Tom de tout et de rien, pour partager leurs rêves, leurs émotions, leurs points de vue, voire même se chamailler un peu, jusqu'à s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, pris en traître par le sommeil au beau milieu d'une discussion.  
Mais non, comme trop souvent ces temps-ci, Tom partageait sa chambre avec une de ses conquêtes cette nuit. Et ce « une » sonnait un peu trop masculin à son goût. Il serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre. Plusieurs semaines déjà s'étaient écoulées depuis que Tom était venu le retrouver pour lui déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ferma les yeux, il s'en souvenait comme si la scène remontait à quelques minutes à peine.

Tom avait toqué timidement à la porte de sa chambre, chose qui avait immédiatement surpris et inquiété Bill. Tom ne frappait jamais avant d'entrer, considérant que cette pièce de la maison lui appartenait au même titre que la sienne. Toujours sous le coup de l'étonnement, il lui avait doucement intimé d'entrer et l'avait observé refermer la porte derrière lui pour venir à petits pas prudents se planter devant lui.  
**« Faut que je te parle » **Gardant les yeux fixés sur ses pieds, il paraissait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Bill avait tendu le bras pour agripper le sien et le tirer à ses côtés, assis sur le lit.  
**« Qu'est-ce qu'y a Tomi ? » **il avait employé un ton incitant à la confidence et serré la main de son jumeau dans la sienne. **« Dis-moi tout. » **  
**« Je… »** Tom avait inspiré un grand coup et s'était lancé **« Je crois que je suis…attiré par les garçons » **  
**« Putain t'es GAY ? » **avait hurlé Bill beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'il avait prévu. Automatiquement, Tom s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et avait enclenché son meilleur mécanisme de self-défense : se mettre en colère pour cacher son trouble.  
**« Bordel gueule pas si fort, t'es con ou quoi ! » **s'était-il énervé **« oui, je pense que je suis gay, ça te va ? T'as quelque chose contre ça ? » **  
**« Tomi… » **Bill s'était rapproché de lui et l'avait enlacé délicatement. **« Excuse-moi, c'était juste de l'étonnement. » **  
**« Je… dis le si ça te dérange ou quelque chose comme ça… » **Avait chuchoté faiblement le dreadé contre son oreille.  
**« Tomi ! »** Bill avait éclaté d'un rire sincère **« Je me maquille, je mets du vernis à ongle,…hum, tout le monde me demande si j'aime les hommes - c'est un peu la grande question qui anime les tabloïds - et je me fringue efféminé, et toi, tu me demande si j'ai quelque chose contre les gays ? Tom, ça n'a aucun sens » **  
Tom avait calé sa tête contre son cou et Bill avait pu le sentir sourire contre sa peau nue.  
**« Bill, t'es le meilleur… » **

La première réaction de Bill, quelques temps après le fabuleux coming out de son frère, avait été de s'interroger sur sa propre sexualité. Et il y songeait toujours. A dire vrai, il n'avait pas réellement eu le temps d'y réfléchir ces derniers mois. Aucune fille ne l'avait jamais attirée particulièrement, cela faisait-il pour autant de lui un homosexuel ? Il en doutait, car après tout, il n'était pas plus attiré vers les hommes. Il soupira longuement, il se trouvait vraiment anormal des fois. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être comme Tom, juste une fois. Pouvoir être certain de son orientation, et pouvoir en profiter pleinement. Evidemment, Tom devait se faire extrêmement discret. Personne ne savait, à l'exception de son frère et ses amis, de David et de Saki, qu'il avait indispensablement fallu mettre au courant. Il n'avait même pas avoué sa sexualité à sa propre mère, ou au reste de sa famille.  
Quelques semaines après les aveux de Tom, ce dernier avait déjà un « petit copain ». Bill n'approuvait pas ce terme, et pour cause, Tom n'avait aucun réel sentiment envers lui, il se sentait juste assez bien avec, et lui faisait juste assez confiance, pour lui donner sa première fois. Bill crispa les poings et serra la mâchoire. Pour le coup, il était écoeuré du comportement de son jumeau. Il avait donné sa virginité à un garçon qui ne signifiait pas plus que ça pour lui, et que, en fin de compte, il connaissait à peine. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient même plus ensemble.  
Le cœur de Bill se comprima sans qu'il n'en connaisse raison, et il s'estima heureux que Tom ne couche pas à droite à gauche tous les soirs. Il n'avait eu que quelques aventures, en réalité, mais cela paraissait un nombre considérable aux yeux de Bill.  
Bill se résolut à ne pas réussir à trouver le sommeil de la nuit. Il avait toujours été régulièrement sujet aux insomnies. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il allait souvent dormir avec Tom, ou l'inverse, depuis sa petite enfance, et il avait beaucoup de mal à s'adapter au nouveau rythme de vie de son jumeau. Il savait qu'il avait juste besoin de la chaleur rassurante de Tom pour l'apaiser et lui permettre de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.  
Il avait juste envie de la retrouver, c'était normal, non ?

***

**_Juin 2006_**

Bill descendait les escaliers d'un pas lourd et las. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il avait stoppé sa dernière tournée, et les quelques grasses matinées qu'il s'était octroyées ne suffisait pas encore à estomper la quantité de fatigue accumulée durant les derniers mois. Il bailla longuement en dévalant la dernière marche pour poser ses pieds nus sur le carrelage froid. Sa douche n'avait pas suffit à le réveiller complètement et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : retourner dormir. Frissonnant, il sentit la chair de poule recouvrir sa peau et plaqua ses bras contre son torse pour se réchauffer. En quelques enjambées, il atteignit la cuisine et s'affala sur une chaise en bois en soupirant. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle heure il pouvait bien être, et un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale lui apprit qu'il était 15 heures passées. Il passait la majorité de son temps à dormir ces temps-ci, et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point ; il avait l'impression de perdre des heures précieuses qu'il aurait pu occuper autrement. Seulement, il s'effondrait inévitablement à peine la nuit tombée pour se réveiller au milieu de l'après-midi.  
Il balaya la table du regard et opta pour le reste de crêpe de la veille, qu'il enduit généreusement de confiture à la fraise. C'était ainsi que fonctionnait les repas ces derniers temps : sa mère laissait sur la table de quoi petit déjeuner à partir de dix heures jusqu'aux environs de seize heures. La seule obligation pour les jumeaux était de partager avec le reste de la famille le repas du soir. C'était sa façon à elle de leur laisser du temps pour récupérer et se reposer, et ce n'était bien sûr qu'une « solution provisoire » qui durerait encore quelques jours. Ainsi, Bill sautait généralement le repas du midi, petit déjeunait dans l'après-midi, et dînait le soir avant d'aller se recoucher vers minuit, après un dernier « bonne nuit » à son frère. Il ne voyait que très peu ce dernier d'ailleurs, sauf quand ils dormaient à deux, ce qui, à son grand regret, arrivait de moins en moins fréquemment.  
Ses yeux dévièrent vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin devant la maison, et se figèrent sur deux silhouettes assises à même la pelouse. Tom fumait tranquillement en compagnie d'un autre adolescent aux cheveux châtains que Bill ne semblait pas connaître. Bill grogna intérieurement, il n'aimait pas que Tom fume alors qu'il était sensé arrêter. Aussitôt, en deux temps trois mouvements, il se retrouva debout à côté de lui, sous le soleil tapant de ce début d'été.  
**« Tom ! Tu dois arrêter, bordel ! » **Sans accepter aucune protestation, il saisit la cigarette des doigts de son frère pour l'écraser contre la semelle de la chaussure de Tom avant de l'envoyer valser plus loin.  
**« Bonjour Bill… » **soupira Tom **« Je te présente Jan, je pense pas que tu te rappelles mais, on était ensemble à la maternelle » **  
**« Enchanté » **Bill se tourna vers Jan et lui serra la main **« désolé de casser votre discussion, mais lui là » **d'un signe de tête il désigna son frère **« faut toujours le surveiller tu vois ! » **  
**« C'est absolument pas grave, je suis content de te rencontrer Bill justement. » **  
Bill lui décocha un sourire charmeur **« Alors je peux rester ? » **  
**« Non » **râla Tom.  
**« Pas de soucis » **Jan lui rendit son sourire et Bill s'assit en face de lui, en profitant pour le regarder plus attentivement. Il avait les traits assez fins, et ses cheveux châtains retombaient en mèches devant ses yeux gris. Sans doute, c'était le genre de son frère, d'ailleurs lui-même se surprenait à le trouver « mignon ». Bill remua ses orteils nus dans l'herbe chaude et laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. La température était exceptionnellement élevée et le soleil réchauffait agréablement ses membres encore un peu engourdis. Il reporta son attention sur les deux autres qui discutaient avec animation. Il surprit les regards à la dérobée que lui jetait sa nouvelle connaissance et s'en sentit immédiatement flatté. Il tourna le visage vers son jumeau qui lui renvoya un regard avertisseur signifiant clairement « pas touche ». Se préoccupant peu de cette mise en garde, il laissa échapper un petit gémissement de satisfaction.  
**« On est bien là» **constata Bill, accompagnant sa remarque d'une œillade en direction de Jan.  
**« Très » **répondit Jan en rougissant.  
**« Bill, tu devais pas… aller voir Andy ? » **  
**« Moi ? Non » **Bill ne rentra pas dans le jeu de Tom, à sa plus grande frustration. Ou plutôt, il entrait dans un jeu d'un genre différent. **« Il est bizarre des fois hein ? » **fit Bill en direction de Jan, se rapprochant sensiblement de lui **« c'est depuis qu'il essaye d'arrêter de fumer, tu vois » **  
Tom roula des yeux et Bill gloussa d'une manière qui lui déplut affreusement, avant de s'agenouiller carrément à côté de Jan en posant une main manucurée sur sa cuisse, le faisant frissonner.  
**« Vous le dites si je vous gène hein.. » **  
**« Non c'est pas… » **  
**« Maintenant que tu le dis, tu devais pas aller voir Andy ? » **  
La mauvaise plaisanterie exaspéra Tom qui se releva.  
**« T'as raison, je devrais aller le voir, lui » **  
Et il tourna les talons, regagnant furieusement la maison à grandes enjambées. Il claqua la porte d'entrée et gravit les marches quatre par quatre. Passant en coup de vent dans sa chambre, il récupéra ses clés et son portable qu'il fourra dans sa poche avant de refaire le chemin en sens inverse. Lorsqu'il repassa dans le jardin, Bill et Jan s'embrassaient.

[…]

Tom rentra dix minutes à peine avant l'heure du repas, et tomba nez à nez avec Bill qui disait au revoir à Jan au portail d'entrée de leur maison en agrippant son bras et en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seul dans le jardin, Tom explosa :  
**« Mais bordel, à quoi tu joues Bill ? » **  
**« Moi ? A rien ! » **Nia véhément Bill.  
**« Rien ? Tu te fous de moi ? Depuis quand tu me piques mes conquêtes ? Et putain, depuis quand t'es gay ? » **  
**« Depuis la maternelle Tom… Et, si j'ai enfin compris que j'étais gay, c'est bien non ?»**  
**« Pas en me piquant mes futurs coups ! » **s'énerva Tom **« il y a des choses à ne pas faire Bill, et il faudrait que tu t'en rendes compte ! On ne peut pas toujours tout partager !» **  
Et il laissa Bill en plan, choqué et pétrifié dans la fraîcheur du soir.

Lorsque Bill rejoignit Tom en quête de réconfort cette nuit-là, Tom n'eut pas la force de le repousser. Le lendemain, l'incident était oublié.

***

**_Janvier 2007_**

Bill éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à contempler les flocons de neiges blancs s'écraser presque violemment contre les carreaux embués de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il se sentait bien, à l'abri, au chaud, alors que la neige tourbillonnait avec ardeur de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il resserra les pans de sa couverture autour de lui pour conserver sa chaleur corporelle, et reprit entre ses mains la tasse de lait au chocolat, brûlante. Il la porta à ses lèvres et sirota le liquide à petites gorgées, pour ne pas se brûler. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation de l'extérieur et il sourit pour lui-même, se sentant bien.  
Un claquement de porte à l'étage vint perturber son bien-être et il pesta contre son frère si bruyant. Des cavalcades dans l'escalier lui confirmèrent que Tom allait bien venir troubler son calme d'une désagréable manière.  
**« Bill ! » **  
L'interpellé releva les yeux vers son jumeau, et le dévisagea d'un air interrogateur.  
**« T'as foutu où mon agenda ? » **  
**« Quel agenda déjà ? » **soupira Bill avec lassitude, ces derniers temps Tom avait un peu trop tendance à le prendre pour un bouc émissaire.  
**« Mon agenda électronique tiens !" **  
**« Et qu'est-ce que je foutrais avec ton agenda électronique ? Hein ? Savoir si dans trois jours à 22h35 t'as rendez-vous avec Kurt pour te faire sauter ? » **  
**« Je…euh… » **Tom ouvrit et referma la bouche dans la parfaite imitation du poisson **« T'es pas obligé d'être aussi cru Bill. » **  
**« Nan mais tu délires ! Tu débarques en me gueulant dessus sans raison, désolé de te répondre sur le même ton, sincèrement… » **  
Ils se fixèrent les yeux dans les yeux durant une longue minute, le regard noir, avant d'éclater de rire à l'unisson.  
**« Pardon, je suis trop stressé en ce moment.. » **s'excusa Tom.  
**« Pas grave… » **Il lui sourit tendrement et posa sa tasse vide sur un coin de la table pour enlacer Tom. **« J'aime pas quand on se crie dessus pour un rien » **  
Tom entoura sa taille de ses bras et Bill appuya son front contre son épaule, sa température corporelle augmentant rapidement dans cette chaude étreinte.  
**« Moi non plus, Billi, moi non plus » **  
Mais cette dispute avait donné une idée à Bill, une mauvaise idée qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

[…]

Les roues crissèrent sur les graviers de l'allée et le taxi disparut hors du champ de vision de Bill. Estimant que Tom ne risquait pas de revenir avant longtemps, il mit son plan à exécution. Il était seul chez lui pour toute la soirée, Tom n'ayant eu presque aucun scrupule à l'abandonner pour aller retrouver il ne savait quel amant, et Simone et Gordon étant parti pour un dîner en tête à tête dans un restaurant chic.  
Ses grandes enjambées ne mirent pas longtemps à lui faire atteindre la chambre de Tom et il y pénétra à pas de loup. Son regard analysa le contenu de la pièce, cherchant à retenir à quelle place exactement étaient disposés les différents objets qui jonchaient le sol et les meubles. Croisant les doigts pour que sa mémoire ne lui fasse pas défaut au moment où il devra tout ranger, il commença sa fouille. D'abord, le bureau. Il souleva les t-shirts et autres vêtements qui y traînaient, sans succès. Il s'attaqua ensuite au dessous du lit, avant de le déplacer pour pouvoir passer derrière. Il dénicha enfin ce qu'il recherchait, surpris de le trouver si rapidement. Décidemment, Tom ne savait pas chercher. L'agenda électronique BlackBerry gisait sur le sol, entre deux chaussettes de couleurs différentes, et il s'empressa de le ramasser pour le fourrer dans sa poche. Il recala le lit contre le mur, observa minutieusement la chambre, et constata fièrement que tout était à sa place. Son œuvre accomplie, il quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
En quelques pas, il regagna sa propre chambre. Il s'assit en tailleurs sur le lit, l'agenda entre les mains. Il fallait juste qu'il comprenne comment ça fonctionnait.

[…]

Les rayons pâles du soleil pénétrèrent dans la chambre en même temps que Tom. Il venait à peine de rentrer de sa longue nuit, et n'avait qu'une idée en tête : se réfugier au fond des couettes pour dormir tranquillement. Il retira ses habits en les envoyant valser n'importe où dans la pièce, trop épuisé pour les ranger correctement, et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet pour y déposer son portable. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds quand il y aperçut son BlackBerry. Il était quasiment certain d'avoir déjà regardé à cet endroit là. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, il devait sûrement être fatigué. Il reposa le PDA à sa place initiale et se faufila sous sa couette sans chercher plus d'explication.

[…]

Il était vingt et une heures précises, et Tom ne comprenait pas pourquoi Klaus n'était pas là. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose un lapin, vraiment pas. Il vérifia une dernière fois sur son agenda qu'il ne se s'était pas trompé d'horaire et pesta tout haut. Il attendit encore une dizaine de minutes avant de se décider à partir pour rentrer chez lui, il n'était pas très en forme ce soir-là, de toute façon. Il héla un taxi, et un quart d'heure plus tard il gravissait les quelques marches du perron. Il rentra dans la maison en claquant la porte, faisant violemment sursauter Bill qui regardait un film romantique, blotti sur le canapé du salon dans une longue couverture. Sans mot dire, Tom s'assit sur le peu de place qu'il restait, c'est-à-dire l'espace entre l'accoudoir gauche et la tête de son jumeau. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Bill qui ronronna, provoquant instantanément un fou rire chez le guitariste.  
**« Tu ronronnes… » **  
**« Je sais, faut bien te détendre, t'as l'air tendu. Mauvaise soirée ? » **  
Tom grogna. **«C'est la troisième fois en deux semaines que je me prends un vent, je comprends pas.» **  
**« Désolé pour toi. Tu vas devoir te taper une soirée en tête à tête avec ton abruti de frère. » **  
**« J'ai jamais dit ça ! » **s'offusqua Tom.  
**« Je sais. Mais j'essaye de te faire rire là, tu vois » **Bill se redressa sur un coude et ancra son regard dans celui, très proche, de Tom. **« Tu regardes un DVD avec moi ? » **  
Tom acquiesça et se leva pour aller piocher un DVD dans leur collection. Il l'inséra dans le lecteur et le film se lança. Il retourna s'installer sur le canapé, s'allongeant derrière Bill, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et posant sa tête juste au dessus de la sienne sur le sofa. Des mèches lui chatouillèrent le menton mais il n'y accorda aucune attention.  
Bill remua dans son étreinte pour s'installer un peu plus confortablement et ferma les yeux, se fichant complètement du film. Il était dans les bras de Tom et rien n'aurait pu aller mieux.

[…]

**« Okay, Jeudi à 20heures alors ? Hum. Je note ça, attends » **Tom posa quelques secondes son téléphone pour entrer la date et l'heure de son rendez-vous dans son agenda. Il reporta ensuite le portable à son oreille. **« Okay ça marche. Ouais. A Jeudi. Bye.» **Il raccrocha, satisfait, et reposa son BlackBerry sur la table de chevet.  
**« Toc Toc » **  
Tom se retourna vers l'entrée de sa chambre, où Bill se trouvait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
**« Tu fais très bien le bruit de la porte » **  
Le sourire de Bill s'élargit encore plus et il vint s'asseoir sur le lit, tapotant à côté de lui pour que Tom le rejoigne.  
**« J'ai une nouvelle idée de chanson, faut trop que tu me dises ce que t'en penses. » **  
**« Bill… on a enregistré le deuxième album il y a peu, il sort dans un mois, t'arrêtes pas en ce moment toi ! » **  
Bill se laissa tomber en arrière sur lit, entraînant Tom avec lui.  
**« T'as raison, mais comme ça je prends de l'avance pour le troisième, tu comprends.» **  
Il s'allongea sur le flanc et Tom fit de même pour se retrouver face à lui.  
**« Tom, on a l'après midi devant nous, et rien de spécial à faire pour l'occuper. Ca te dirait de se mettre simplement en mode « glandage » et de discuter de tout et de rien en avalant des tonnes de Skittels ? » **  
**« Quelle question ! Bien sûr ! Je vais chercher les bonbons ! » **  
**« Maman les as cachés je crois, on en mange trop d'après elle » **rit Bill alors que Tom quittait la pièce pour partir en quête des friandises.

Lorsque Tom réapparut dans la chambre, les bras encombrés de paquets de Skittels, Bill était blotti sous les couvertures, les jambes repliées contre son torse.  
**« Putain j'ai froid, ramène-toi ! » **  
**« T'as toujours froid » **remarqua Tom en se débarrassant de son chargement sur le lit. Il retira son baggy et sa casquette, avant de rejoindre Bill sous la couette.

[…]

C'était techniquement impossible que son agenda ait de lui-même décidé de décaler l'heure de son rendez-vous de jeudi, à une heure plus tard que celle prévue. Par contre, c'était humainement possible, et il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable d'avoir accès à son BlackBerry et de réussir à l'utiliser. Il se tritura les doigts, hésitant. S'il accusait Bill à tort, il allait le blesser encore une fois. Il soupira longuement, pesant le pour et le contre.  
Pourquoi Bill aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? C'était ridicule.  
En même temps, ce n'était pas une idée si absurde que ça ; Bill avait toujours eut un comportement assez étrange, s'il y réfléchissait bien.  
Mais quand même ! Quel intérêt réel aurait-il à décaler ses rendez-vous ?  
Le mieux restait de lui demander, mais il ne savait s'y résoudre.

[…]

**« Okay. La semaine prochaine à 20h30, c'est parfait, je note ça. On se voit plus tard. Tchao » **Tom raccrocha son portable, et, comme d'habitude, nota l'heure et la date sur son agenda avant de le déposer sur la table de la cuisine. Il fit mine de regarder quelque chose sur son portable puis s'exclama :  
**« Putain, faut que j'appelle Andy et j'ai plus de batterie. J'vais brancher mon portable et l'appeler direct de ma chambre.» **  
**« Fabuleux Tom, tu fais ce que tu veux. » **Les yeux de Bill roulèrent dans leurs orbites alors que Tom quittait la pièce. Bill attendit que les pas s'éloignent et se précipita sur le BlackBerry si tentant.  
**« Semaine prochaine, semaine prochaine » **marmonna Bill pour lui-même en trifouillant l'objet. **« Ah ! Voilà » ! **  
**« Ca va, tout va bien ? » **demanda Tom d'une voix posée. De surprise, Bill en lâcha l'agenda qui heurta la table en un grand « boum ». Il releva un regard paniqué vers son jumeau qui s'approchait inexorablement de lui. Il se tassa sur sa chaise, pris au piège.  
**« Ca t'amuses de me faire rater tous mes rendez-vous ? C'est quoi ton problème, exactement ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » **  
**« Ta présence » **répondit simplement Bill en baissant les yeux.  
**« Pardon ? » **  
**« TA PRESENCE bordel ! T'es jamais là, tu préfères accorder ton temps à des vulgaires coups d'un soir plutôt qu'à moi. Merde Tom, je compte pas pour toi ? J'ai pas le droit de profiter d'un peu de temps avec toi ? ****  
****Depuis que tu t'es découvert gay, tu couches à droite, à gauche, t'en as plus rien à foutre de moi ! » **Bill essuya une larme de rage sur sa joue, soulagé d'extérioriser sa rancœur. **« J'ai l'impression qu'il faut prendre un ticket pour avoir droit à ton attention ! Je devrais pas avoir à me battre contre des sombres inconnus juste bon au pieu ! Je suis ton jumeau, putain, tu dois prendre soin de moi, c'est ton devoir merde ! » **  
**« Bill » **le ton de Tom se fit glacial **« Grandis un peu » **  
Bill écarquilla les yeux et releva le regard vers Tom. **« Quoi ? » **  
**« Mais enfin ! Je passe déjà une bonne partie de mon temps avec toi ! Excuse moi d'avoir aussi une vie à côté ! Arrête de t'accrocher comme ça Bill ! Je te consacre déjà énormément de temps dans ma vie, et pourtant, non, je n'y suis pas obligé. Mesure un peu tes paroles ! » **  
Tom tourna les talons et partit en claquant la porte.  
**« Mais moi j'ai besoin de toi, tout le temps, Tom ! » **hurla Bill à son attention **« T'as le droit, de me faire souffrir comme ça ? » **  
Tom revint sur ses pas, et Bill se jeta sur lui, tombant à genoux devant lui et encerclant sa taille de ses bras. Tom passa une main sous son menton et lui releva la tête pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. **« Fais des efforts Bill, nous oblige pas à arriver à de telles extrémités.» **Il passa ses pouces sur les joues de Bill pour sécher ses larmes.  
**« Je supporte pas quand on se dispute » **désespéra Bill.  
**« Moi non plus. Mais il faut que tu comprennes une bonne fois pour toute. Je t'aime énormément, tu es ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux, mais je dois quand même vivre ma vie. » **Il sentit l'étreinte de Bill se resserrer autour de sa taille et il soupira. La partie n'était pas gagnée.

***

**_Mars 2007_**

Un pas, puis un autre. Lentement, poser la pointe puis le pied entier, et réitérer l'exercice. Surtout, aucun bruit, les lattes ne doivent absolument pas craquer, le moindre son se répercuterait bien trop fort dans ce silence absolu. Le plus dur –la traversée du plancher du couloir - étant passé, respirer un grand coup et entrebâiller légèrement la porte, pas trop sinon elle grince. Se faufiler par l'ouverture, et refermer derrière soi, sans violence ni claquement. Et enfin, s'éloigner dans la nuit pour appeler un taxi quelques rues plus loin.  
C'était la technique que Tom appliquait avec minutie cette nuit-là. A peine était-il sorti de l'appartement, qu'il soupira de soulagement. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Bill le surprenne en train de partir en cachette à cette heure-ci. Il traversa la rue et tourna au coin pour prendre de la distance avec son chez-lui. Bill et lui avaient fini par regagner leur appartement, leur petite bulle tranquille, mais il avait besoin de s'éloigner un peu, de prendre l'air. Bill faisait des efforts, c'était vrai, mais il restait un long chemin à parcourir avant qu'il parvienne à ne plus ressentir cet élan de jalousie et de possessivité vis-à-vis de lui. Tom culpabilisait de l'abandonner comme cela, mais il ne pouvait lui avouer la raison de son absence. Pas cette fois. Il ne voulait pas que Bill s'immisce encore dans ses affaires. A fortiori dans ses affaires de cœur, comme celle-là.  
Il appela un taxi avec son téléphone et s'assit sur un banc pour patienter. Il se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer, avant de les enfouir entre ses cuisses collées l'une contre l'autre. C'était une nuit d'hiver glacial, et il avait hâte que son véhicule arrive. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il se précipita à l'intérieur et indiqua sa destination au conducteur entre deux claquements de dents.

La voiture dérapa légèrement sur la route verglacée avant de freiner totalement. Tom paya son du, attribuant même un large pourboire au chauffeur qui le dévisageait avec insistance, et s'empressa de rejoindre un immeuble. Tapant vite fait le code qu'il avait mémorisé auparavant, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le hall. Il sourit pour lui-même, satisfait d'avoir presque atteint son but, et gravit les escaliers pour atterrir devant une porte en bois. Il toqua, et elle s'ouvrit prestement sur un jeune blond au sourire éclatant. Ni une, ni deux, Tom passa un bras dans son dos pour le rapprocher de lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'autre gémit contre sa bouche et le vrai baiser commença.

Les deux corps haletants finirent par se séparer, et Tom pénétra enfin dans l'habitation.  
**« Bonsoir, au fait » **  
**« Oh Tom ! »** rit l'autre **« J'me demandais si t'allais vraiment pouvoir venir, avec Bill et tout » **Il soupira** « Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, hein, mais des fois il est lourd. Il me démonterai si ils savaient pour nous» **  
**« Andy, parlons d'autre chose veux-tu ?» **  
**« Parler, mais pour quoi faire ? » **répliqua Andreas, une lueur perverse dans le regard. Il attrapa Tom par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dans sa chambre. Il le poussa sur le lit avant de s'installer à califourchon sur lui. **« On parlera plus tard, là, tu m'as trop manqué » **Il plongea son visage contre son cou et entreprit de suçoter sa peau. Tom gémit avant de se reprendre.  
**« Pas de suçons Andy putain » **  
Andreas se redressa, l'air vraiment contrarié **« Ca fait trois semaines qu'on sort ensemble, je crois que j'ai bien le droit à ça » **  
Tom soupira, et perdit toutes ses réticences lorsque la bouche aspira sa peau alors qu'une main se glissait vicieusement sous son baggy. Il allait passer une bonne nuit.

[…]

C'était tard dans la matinée que Tom rentra chez lui. Il n'avait pas réussi à se détacher de l'étreinte de son petit ami et il croisait les doigts pour que Bill ne soit pas déjà réveillé. Le plus silencieusement possible, il traversa le couloir et regagna sa chambre. Il expira, soulagé, et se retourna. Son cœur manqua un battement, voire la crise cardiaque, quand il aperçut une masse sombre blottie au fond de ses draps. Il porta une main contre sa poitrine et chercha à reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Il rejoignit bien vite le lit où Bill dormait profondément, s'allongeant sous les couvertures à ces côtés.  
Il espérait que Bill ne lui en voudrait pas trop d'être parti sans prévenir. Il se mordit la lèvre, il avait fait une erreur, il allait paraître suspect maintenant. Il aurait du penser que Bill avait souvent besoin de venir avec lui pour réussir à trouver le sommeil. Il ferma les yeux et recolla le corps de son jumeau contre le sien, enfouissant la tête brune contre son épaule.

Bill remua et grogna avant de se réveiller complètement. Puis il gémit de contentement, reconnaissant la douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait comme étant celle de Tom. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit le fit hurler intérieurement. La tâche bleuâtre qui s'étendait sur le cou de Tom semblait n'avoir pour seul but que celui de le narguer et de le mettre en rage. Il crispa les poings et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Sa vue ne l'avait malheureusement pas trompé, c'était bien un suçon, un beau suçon même, qui ornait fièrement le cou de son frère. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas crier et tenta de réguler l'énervement qui fusait en lui. Il releva les yeux et tomba sur ceux de Tom qui le fixaient, inquiet et attendri à la fois. Prenant sur lui-même, il lui adressa un faible sourire.  
Il pouvait y arriver. Ou pas.

***

**_Juin 2007_**

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans le tourbus, l'air était lourd, écrasant, et l'atmosphère humide. Le temps était à l'orage, un violent orage qui risquait d'éclater d'une heure à l'autre. Les nuages noirs se compactaient au dessus de l'autoroute brûlante, menaçant d'exploser à chaque instant. L'ambiance dans le bus était à la morosité. Le « Zimmer 483 Summer Tour » avait débuté depuis quelques jours seulement, et Bill s'ennuyait déjà. Il referma la porte de la salle de bain (** « Tu parles d'une salle de bain ! » **marmonna Bill pour lui-même) et partit à la recherche de son jumeau. L'envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui le tiraillait et il n'avait plus qu'un seul désir : la satisfaire. Il traversa tout le tour bus et atteignit les couchettes au moment même où le tonnerre retentissait. Il sursauta et s'empressa de se réfugier au fond de son lit. Tom lui faisait face sur celui d'en face, son portable collé à l'oreille, comme d'habitude. Il semblait à Bill que Tom passait la majeure partie de son temps au téléphone, et ça commençait à l'exaspérer grandement.  
**« Oui, moi aussi je pense que… » **Tom poursuivait sa conversation, l'air légèrement gêné, ses yeux noisettes fixant ceux de Bill alors que sa langue jouait nerveusement avec son piercing.  
**« Je vais te laisser… Nan, je… Putain j'ai pas dit ça !... Ouais... Je te rappellerai…Bisous » **  
Tom soupira et raccrocha, avant de glisser son portable dans sa poche.  
**« C'était qui ? » **demanda Bill, curieux.  
**« Andreas » **Tom ne prit pas la peine de lui mentir, cela ne rimerait à rien, Andreas étant leur meilleur ami à la base.  
**« Oh » **Bill prit un air songeur **« encore » **En apparence, ce n'était qu'une simple constatation, mais le cœur de Tom fit un bond.  
**« Ouais » **  
Bill ne rajouta rien, préférant se relever pour déboutonner son propre jean qui tomba à ses pieds, avant de se recoucher sur le matelas pas assez confortable à son goût.  
**« Tu vas dormir ? Moi je suis vanné, et j'ai rien d'autre à faire à vrai dire, alors… » **  
**« Si tu veux dormir avec moi, tu peux le demander directement» **sourit Tom.  
Bill baissa la tête et se tritura les doigts. **«Tu veux ? » **  
**« Billi, si tu veux, je veux.» **Bill releva ses yeux remplis d'étoile vers Tom, et ce dernier se félicita d'avoir trouver les bons mots pour parler à son frère. Il était vrai qu'il accordait beaucoup d'importance à Andreas en ce moment, et il ne voulait pas que son jumeau se sente trop lésé, il ne savait que trop bien à quel point cela pourrait le blesser, et les conséquences désastreuses qui en résulteraient.  
**« Attends juste que.. » **N'achevant pas sa phrase, Tom se dévêtit, ne gardant que son boxer. **« Fais-moi de la place, gros lard ! » **rit-il en repoussant un peu Bill pour qu'il lui cède un peu d'espace. Bill roula des yeux et se décala, collant son dos contre la paroi du bus. Il sentit un corps chaud le rejoindre sous les couvertures, et se blottir contre lui. Bill enroula ses bras autour de son torse, le rapprochant le plus possible. Il aurait voulu sentir ce torse tiède directement contre sa peau, mais il avait la flemme d'enlever son t-shirt. Et puis, c'était une idée stupide. A la place, il emmêla ses jambes avec celle de Tom et lui sourit avant de fermer les yeux.  
**« Arg, j'étouffe » **  
**« Chut, je dors » **le fit taire Bill avant d'être pris d'un brusque frisson qui les surprit tout les deux.  
Tom rit **« et bah, Bill, je sais que je suis un tombeur mais… » **  
**« Oh, ferme-la » **Bill lui administra une petite tape sur le crâne **« ton sex appeal de pacotille ne m'atteint pas » **  
Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson, l'un comme l'autre sentant inexplicablement comme une pointe de déception au fond d'eux.

[…]

Ce ne fut ni les cahots du bus, ni la puissance du tonnerre qui sortit les jumeaux du sommeil au beau milieu de la nuit, mais les vibrations d'un portable abandonné sur le sol. Pestant, Tom tendit le bras hors de la couchette pour agripper son pantalon qui traînait sur le sol. Il le tira jusqu'à lui, envoyant au passage un bout du tissu dans le visage de Bill qui ne se priva pas de râler. Machinalement, Tom fouilla dans les poches de son baggy pour en retirer son téléphone.  
**« Message » **baragouina Tom avant d'être d'un bâillement.  
**« De qui ? » **  
**« Andy »** répondit Tom sans réfléchir.  
**« Il te veut quoi à cette heure-ci ? » **le ton de Bill se fit suspicieux et cela mis la puce à l'oreille de Tom qui allait lire le sms tout haut, l'esprit trop embrumé pour réfléchir.  
**« Rien d'important » **grommela-t-il avant de tapoter un « Bonne nuit aussi mon cœur 3 », tenant le portable hors du champ de vision de Bill. Puis il le mit en silencieux et l'envoya valser sur sa propre couchette, juste en face. Bill lui jeta un regard soupçonneux qu'il ne vit pas.  
**« Rendors-toi » **  
Tom reprit sa position initiale et Bill se réfugia au creux des ses bras. **« Putain d'orage. » **

***

**_Septembre 2007_**

Dix huit de gémellité, dix huit ans de vie commune, c'étaient ce que les jumeaux Kaulitz fêtaient ce soir là. Réunissant famille et amis dans un bar de glace appelé « L'Indochine », la soirée d'anniversaire se déroulaient remarquablement bien, dans la bonne humeur et la légèreté, depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Bill papillonnait d'un groupe d'invités à l'autre, un verre de champagne à la main. Il referma sa doudoune, qu'il avait enfilée au dessus de son costume rayé, et scanna le bar du regard. Cela faisait un quart d'heure déjà, voire plus, qu'il scrutait chaque recoin de la pièce dans l'espoir de dénicher son jumeau. C'était leur anniversaire aujourd'hui, après tout, et il avait envie de le fêter en sa compagnie quasi-permanente – ce qui était raté vu qu'il était introuvable. Las, il décida de sortir prendre un peu l'air, il faisait sûrement plus chaud dehors qu'à l'intérieur, et il commençait sérieusement à avoir froid. Il traversa la salle, prit son petit sac qui reposait au vestiaire, et gravit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de l'extérieur. Il faisait nuit, mais la rue était illuminée par des lampadaires, permettant une assez bonne visibilité. Il s'avança de quelques pas, puis déposa sa coupe de champagne sur un banc pour farfouiller dans son sac à main blanc. Il en extirpa un paquet de cigarette, et il en sortit une pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il l'alluma d'un geste habitué et rangea le tout dans son sac. Ni lui ni Tom n'avait réussi à arrêter de fumer, finalement, et c'était avec un plaisir non contenu qu'il aspira la première bouffée de nicotine, avant de recracher la fumée vers le ciel.  
Il reprenait sa petite marche dans la rue vide, lorsque qu'il entendit des faibles gémissements. Il se figea, pétrifié. C'était Tom qui gémissait ainsi, il le savait, il lui arrivait de le faire lorsqu'il dormait. Ce fut comme une irrésistible attraction, et il ne put s'empêcher de poursuivre sa route en direction des gloussements, plutôt que de tourner sagement les talons pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible. Un pas en amenant un autre, il arriva à destination, ses yeux s'écarquillant devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. La cigarette ne fit aucun bruit en percutant le sol, la flûte explosa en milles morceaux. Ne pouvant réfléchir correctement, il s'enfuit sous le regard ahuri des deux amants pris en faute.

[…]

**« Bill » **Tom toqua à la porte de la chambre de son frère pour la énième fois de la nuit **« Ouvre-moi, s'il te plait » **  
**« Dégage ! Retourne te faire sucer dans une ruelle par mon meilleur ami, tu aimes ça, non ?! » **  
Tom crispa le poing contre le battant de bois. **« Bill, si tu ouvres pas cette porte tout de suite, la prochaine fois que l'on se croisera, ça va vraiment péter ! » **explosa Tom.  
**« La seule chose qui va péter, c'est ta rondelle, alors CASSES-TOI » **hurla Bill à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.  
C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait à Tom pour exploser, pourtant il se retînt du mieux qu'il pût. Il essaya de maîtriser l'énervement de sa voix, en vain.  
**« Bordel, tu vas me laisser te parler, en face-à-face, plutôt que de fuir comme un lâche ! Une discussion avec moi ne va pas te tuer, Bill, à moins que tu ne supportes même plus de te trouver dans la même pièce que moi ? L'air te semblerait-il irrespirable si je pénètre dans ta chambre et me trouve à moins de dix mètres de toi ? » **  
Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus à Bill pour céder, et Tom entendit distinctement la clé tourner dans la serrure. Il inspira un bon coup, et enclencha la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. Il la referma derrière lui et chercha son jumeau du regard. Il le trouva assis en tailleurs sur le lit, le visage ravagé par les larmes qui avait dessiné de longues traînées noires sous ses yeux rougis. Bill lui adressa un regard assassin que Tom ignora. Tom s'avança prudemment vers le lit, ayant presque peur que Bill se jette sur lui pour lui faire il ne savait quoi de douloureux. Il prit place sur le matelas, en face de Bill, et tendit les mains pour prendre celles de son frère dans les siennes. Bill les retira vivement, comme s'il s'était brûlé, et les dissimula sous ses genoux, feignant de ne pas remarquer le regard blessé de Tom.  
**« Alors ? » **  
**« Alors quoi ? » **soupira Tom** « qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » **  
**« Qu'est-ce que je veux savoir ? Je veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé en train de te faire tailler une pipe par Andreas ! » **Bill partait dans le suraigu, et il préféra se stopper là. Tom s'exhorta au calme et s'échina à garder une voix posée.  
**« Pour commencer, Andreas et moi sortons ensemble » **Sa phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe et Bill ouvrit des yeux ronds.  
**« Depuis quand ? » **  
**« Depuis sept mois, environ.» **  
**« SEPT MOIS ! » **Bill n'en revenait pas **« tu m'as caché ça durant sept putain de mois ? Tom, comment t'as pu faire ça ? T'as pas à avoir de si gros secret pour moi, merde ! » **Bill essuya une larme, puis une autre, et abandonna quand il comprit qu'il recommençait à pleurer vraiment. **« Je compte si peu pour toi, que tu n'as même pas daigner m'en informer ? » **  
Tom roula des yeux et se rapprocha de Bill, saisissant de force ses mains pour les serrer dans les siennes.  
**« Bill, tu vois comment tu réagis ? A ton avis, pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit ? Tu es…tellement possessif et jaloux Bill, tu l'aurais très mal pris, je ne voulais juste pas que tu aies mal » **  
**« Ah oui, vraiment, brillante idée » **remarqua Bill d'un ton désabusé** « Je faisais des efforts, Tom ! De gros efforts sur moi pour ne pas te pourrir la vie, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Alors, j'aurais mieux fait de me laisser guider par ma possessivité, comme tu dis.» **Bill releva son regard vers Tom, le plongeant dans le sien.  
Tom se sentit mal, vraiment très mal, en contemplant la douleur que lui renvoyaient les yeux embués de son jumeau. Il augmenta la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses doigts.  
**« Je suis désolé, Bill, désolé, j'aurais du te le dire mais… J'avais peur que tu agisses comme tu l'as fais avec les autres. Tu sais, je suis amoureux, vraiment. » **  
Bill ferma les yeux, craignant trop ce que Tom pourrait y lire, et se jeta dans ses bras. Qu'importait ce que pouvait dire Tom, il ne pourrait lui faire plus de mal qu'à cet instant, et Bill prit peur.  
**« Je n'aurais plus confiance en toi Tom, il faut que tu le comprennes. T'as tout gâché » **  
Tom ne répliqua rien, et resserra son étreinte autour de son jumeau.

[…]

C'était après une nuit pleine de pleurs, de cris, de larmes, de mises au points et de grands débats que les jumeaux se réveillèrent, enlacés, encore vêtus, et les membres engourdis par leur étrange position. L'abcès avait été impitoyablement crevé, et leur longue discussion avait mis un peu de baume sur leur plaie.  
Tom ouvrit les yeux le premier, souffrant d'un peu toutes les parties de son corps. Il tenta de desserrer l'étreinte que Bill exerçait sur lui, sans succès. Patient, il se décida à attendre que Bill se réveille à son tour. Bill… Tom soupira longuement, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Bill avait eu une réaction excessive, de son point de vue. Mais, d'une manière générale, Bill avait toujours été excessif, il aurait du s'y attendre. Il soupira encore et Bill se tortilla.  
**« Arrête de soupirer, j'aimerai dormir sans avoir l'impression d'habiter dans une soufflerie.» **le ton était neutre, ni méchant, ni blagueur, et Tom ne savait comment réagir. Cependant, un rire à moitié étouffé parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles et il sourit à son tour. Bill le lâcha et se releva, s'allongeant sur le flanc en s'appuyant sur un coude.  
**« Bonjour» **fit-il, tout simplement.  
Surpris, Tom ne put que lui rendre la pareille. **«Bonjour. Bill, tu m'en veux plus ? » **Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il sut qu'il n'aurait pas du, quand il vit la mine de Bill s'assombrir.  
**« Tom, je ne peux pas oublier ça. Mais je peux essayer » **Il lui adressa un sourire qui paraissait sincère et Tom sentit son cœur se réchauffer.  
**« Merci » **

[…]

Tom sortait de la douche lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Etonné, il se dirigea quand même vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir sur…Andreas.  
**« Andy ? Mais que, quoi, comment ? » **  
Le blond se mit à rire avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres en guise de bonjour, et de lui répondre.  
**« Bill m'a appelé, il voulait me parler » **Sa voix se fit anxieuse **« Ca a été hier ? Après que tu sois parti, tout le monde s'est posé des questions, j'ai juste dit que vous vouliez continuer à fêter votre anniversaire rien qu'à deux, j'ai eu raison ? » **  
Tom acquiesça, et Andreas l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir vers la chambre de Bill. Il entra sans frapper, prêt à affronter n'importe quelle tornade en colère. A sa grande surprise, Bill l'accueillit avec un sourire, et lui demanda de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il tapota la place à côté de lui sur le lit pour qu'Andreas vienne le rejoindre, et ce dernier s'exécuta.  
**« Andy, j'aimerai qu'on parle un peu, d'accord ? » **Bill plongea son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami et posa une main sur sa cuisse.  
Andreas ne put qu'hocher la tête en guise d'assentiment, perturbé malgré lui par le promiscuité que Bill instaurait entre eux.  
Bill le gratifia d'un sourire charmeur qui accéléra son rythme cardiaque, avant de poursuivre **« Très bien, alors… » **  
Le Bill séducteur était à l'œuvre, dans toute sa splendeur, et nul ne pouvait y résister. Encore moins quelqu'un qu'il attirait depuis longtemps.

***

**_Octobre 2007_**

Andreas était venu leur rendre une petite visite surprise, du moins, c'était ce qu'on avait dit à Tom, car il n'avait toujours pas vu l'ombre d'un de ses cheveux blonds platines. Il soupira longuement. Impossible de savoir où était son petit ami, et aucune trace de Bill à l'horizon. La logique voudrait qu'ils soient ensemble, quelque part, en train de se raconter il ne savait quelle connerie ou d'au contraire se disputer –à son sujet. Le tout était de trouver cet endroit. Il lui paraissait extrêmement miraculeux que Bill puisse s'entendre avec son petit ami, même si ce dernier était déjà son meilleur ami. Il sourit pour lui-même, Bill avait fait d'énormes progrès, c'était incontestable. Ses pas le guidèrent vers sa chambre d'hôtel pour y déposer ses affaires lorsqu'il entendit des bruits pour le moins, perturbants, en provenance de la chambre adjacente à la sienne, soit, celle de Bill.  
**«Bill» **  
Un gémissement, un putain de gémissement qu'il connaissait bien - dans un autre contexte. Il suivit son instinct et dévia de sa destination d'origine pour coller son oreille contre la porte.  
**«Plus fort…plus fort» **  
Tom sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine avant d'exploser en éclats. Etait-ce réellement Bill qui agissait comme ça ? Pris d'une pulsion masochiste, il fit tourner la poignée de la porte, s'engagea dans le mini couloir et atterrit dans la chambre. Pleine vue sur le lit, et le spectacle qui s'y déroulait. Bill, nu, les jambes outrageusement écartées, Andreas, nu, qui plongeaient entre elles pour le pénétrer. C'était tout ce que son cerveau pouvait assimiler sans éclater. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Bill, et, durant un temps qui lui parut infini, il n'y eut plus que leur échange de regard qui compta. Puis Tom craqua. Une gifle à chacun, des insultes aux deux, et il partit en tirant Andreas par le bras derrière lui.

Seul sur le lit, Bill trouvait que sa victoire avait un goût amer. Il avait donné sa virginité à Andreas juste pour récupérer Tom, et surtout, il faisait souffrir Tom, volontairement. Tout avait été minutieusement calculé pour que cela se déroule de cette manière, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sentir minable. Pas quand il savait que Tom allait lui appartenir, à lui, et rien qu'à lui.

[…]

Les jours passèrent, adoucissant la douleur et la sensation de trahison, et Tom se sentit enfin prêt à avoir une discussion avec Bill.  
Comment réussir à rester en froid avec quelqu'un quand on devait se produire sur scène avec elle presque chaque soir ? Ils n'étaient pas réconciliés, mais ils ne se disputaient pas sans arrêt non plus. Ils s'ignoraient, ou plutôt, Tom ignorait Bill.  
La tournée venait de s'achever, et les jumeaux avaient regagnés leur appartement dans une ambiance pesante et tendue. Tom s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour ranger ses valises, et Bill était dans la sienne, allongé sur le lit. En pleine réflexion.  
Ces derniers jours, il avait passé son temps à réfléchir, à analyser son propre comportement, et à en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Il était d'une jalousie maladive pour tout ce qui touchait à Tom, il voulait l'avoir à chaque instant à ses côtés, il aimait le sentir près de lui, contre lui, ses bras autour de sa taille ou sa tête contre son cou. Il voulait être la chose qui comptait le plus pour Tom, reléguant au second plan n'importe quelle autre personne. Il ne voulait pas qu'il pense à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui, car il obsédait ses propres pensées. Tout simplement.  
Bill se leva et alla se planter devant le miroir accroché au mur de sa chambre. Il se jeta un regard noir avant de s'examiner minutieusement.  
Etait-il vraiment amoureux de Tom ?  
C'était la seule chose qui occupait son esprit depuis des jours déjà. En réalité, il l'avait toujours senti, au fond de lui, dissimulé derrière toute sa possessivité envers Tom, son amour pour son frère.  
Il se regarda dans les yeux et il ne put se haïr. Il aimait son jumeau, et cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Etait-il horrible ?

Venant le troubler dans sa réflexion, des coups furent frappés à la porte.  
**« Entre » **  
Tom pénétra dans la pièce et Bill le gratifia d'un sourire éclatant.  
**« Bill.. »** son ton se fit hésitant **« Je peux te parler ?» **  
Bill acquiesça, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres, et Tom vint s'asseoir sur le lit, bien vite rejoint par son frère.  
**« Tu m'expliques ? J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi…pourquoi tu… » **Tom baissa la tête, il n'arrivait pas à le dire.  
**« Tom, est-ce que tu souffres ? » **  
**« Pardon ? » **Il se redressa et contempla Bill, interdit.  
**« Est-ce que tu souffres d'avoir perdu Andreas ? » **  
Tom s'accorda une minute de réflexion, puis deux. Souffrait-il ? Oui, indiscutablement. D'avoir quitté Andreas ?  
Il s'interrogea. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, cela relevait plus d'une blessure d'ego que d'une blessure au cœur. Pourtant, il l'aimait non ?  
Non, fut la réponse qui lui vient à l'esprit et il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Etait-il devenu fou ?  
**« Je ne sais pas Bill, je ne sais pas » **  
Bill le dévorait du regard, c'était percevable par n'importe qui, et Tom s'en rendit compte. Rougissant, il fixa son regard sur ses doigts qu'il s'empressa de triturer.  
**« Arrête ça » **chuchota-t-il à Bill.  
**« Arrêter quoi ? » **Bill se rapprocha de lui et saisit son visage entre ses mains pour qu'il le regarde.  
**« Arrête de me dévorer du regard, ça me gêne. » **  
**« Ca te gêne, vraiment ? » **fit Bill d'un ton mielleux** « ça te gêne où ça te flatte ? » **  
**« Bill » **Tom le repoussa doucement **« A quoi tu joues ? » **  
**« Je ne joue pas Tom, j'accepte la vérité.» **  
**« Pardon ? » **  
**« Tom, on se câline encore à dix huit ans, c'est normal tu crois ? » **  
**« Je…oui, sûrement » **hésita Tom **« Où veux-tu en venir ? » **  
Bill se rapprocha de lui, posant une main sur sa cuisse comme il aimait le faire quand il cherchait à troubler. Il prit dans l'autre main celle de son frère et la porta à l'endroit où se situait son cœur.  
**« Je t'aime Tom » **  
Tom écarquilla les yeux, son cœur battant la chamade. Il regarda sa main, puis Bill, puis sa main, puis Bill  
**«Bill, tu délires » **  
**« Non Tom, mais… non j'te jure » **la voix de Bill se brisa et il relâcha la main de Tom **« Je t'aime Tom et je pense, je veux, enfin, il faut que… » **Une larme roula le long de sa joue **« Aime moi Tom» **  
Tout ça était trop bizarre pour Tom, et il s'interdit de réfléchir. Il prit son frère entre ses bras et le colla contre lui.  
**« Je ne sais pas Bill. Enfin, tout ça est si étrange » **  
Bill lui vola un baiser et le repoussa hors du lit **« Reviens quand tu sauras, Tomi » **

[…]

Tom faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine, soucieux. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser à tout instant tellement il le malmenait ces derniers jours. Bill avait évité Tom durant toute la semaine, une longue semaine que Tom avait passée à penser à Bill. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, posant ses coudes sur la table et prenant son visage entre ses mains. Des bruits de pas, puis la porte du réfrigérateur qui s'ouvrit lui firent relever brusquement la tête. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur le dos nu de Bill, avant de dévier sur sa chute de rein. Il se mordit violemment les lèvres, Bill ne portait qu'un boxer excessivement moulant. Il l'avait sûrement fait exprès, Tom le savait parfaitement, mais ce corps dénudé à quelques pas de là lui parut si désirable. Il n'avait jamais réellement envisagé Bill sous cet angle là, mais maintenant que ses barrières étaient tombées, il devait s'avouer que, oui, Bill l'attirait. Et pas qu'un peu. Il replongea sa tête entre ses mains en gémissant, ce n'était pas possible.  
**« Tom ? » **Bill se tourna vers son jumeau et s'installa sur la chaise en face de lui. Il tendit les mains par-dessus la table et écarta celles de son frère pour qu'il le regarde.  
**« Tom, lève la tête » **  
Tom obéit et ses yeux se fixèrent partout où il pouvait, sauf sur Bill, jusqu'à ce que son regard le happe et qu'il ne puisse plus s'en détacher.  
**« Tu sais ? » **  
Pas besoin de précision, ils se comprirent.  
**« Je ne peux pas Bill, je ne peux pas » **  
**« Si, tu peux » **le rassura Bill d'une voix douce **«Ce que ton cerveau n'avoue pas, ton corps te le dira » **Il bondit hors de sa chaise et se planta devant Tom qui se releva pour lui faire face. **« Suis-moi » **  
**« Bill ? » **  
**« Viens, j'ai dit » **Joignant le geste à la parole, Bill agrippa le bras de Tom et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le couloir, dans la chambre de Tom, sur le lit de Tom. Il le poussa sur le matelas pour l'allonger et grimpa à califourchon sur son bassin.  
**« Ferme les yeux ! » **  
**« Quoi ? » **s'ahurit Tom** « Tu cherches quoi exactement ? » **  
Bill lui sourit, énigmatique, et répéta** « Ferme les yeux » **  
Tom s'exécuta, légèrement inquiet. Bill remua sur son bassin, et, pendant un instant, il ne sentit plus son poids. Bill se réinstalla et Tom frissonna quand une bouche humide et chaude se colla contre la peau de son cou pour la suçoter.  
**« Bill ! » **  
**« Chut, laisse-toi faire » **sa voix n'avait été qu'un agréable chuchotis dans l'oreille de Tom, et ce dernier trouva qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à se « laisser faire ».  
Les lèvres descendirent le long de sa clavicule, mais se stoppèrent à la bordure de son t-shirt. Des mains tièdes se glissèrent sous ce bout de tissus si gênant et le remontèrent le plus haut possible, jusqu'à le faire passer par-dessus la tête de Tom.  
Bill se pencha en avant et caressa du bout des doigts le torse chaud sous lui, le parcourant en long, en large, inlassablement. Il aimait la texture de la peau de Tom sous ses doigts, douce, imberbe, brûlante. Il se courba plus encore et ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Tom qui lutta pour garder les paupières closes, en sentant ce souffle chaud s'écraser contre les siennes. Bill colla leur bouche et ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules de Tom. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et entrouvrit les lèvres, venant chatouiller du bout de la langue celles de Tom avant de s'engouffrer entre elles. Sa langue trouva immédiatement sa jumelle et elles se découvrirent pour la première fois. Lentement, hésitantes, presque timidement d'abord, puis plus franchement, beaucoup plus franchement. Tom gémit dans la bouche de Bill et ce dernier aspira sa langue au fond de la sienne.  
Puis, le contact se rompit et Tom grogna de frustration, faisant sourire fièrement son frère. Les mains de Bill dévalèrent son torse, s'attardant un instant sur ses tétons avec lesquels il joua du bout du pouce jusqu'à les sentir durcir. Puis elles descendirent plus bas, et s'arrêtèrent à la frontière du baggy qu'elles entreprirent de déboutonner. Bill fit glisser le pantalon le long des jambes de Tom (retirant ses chaussettes au passage) et, avant que ce dernier ait eu le temps de réagir, il fit de même avec son boxer.  
**« Bill ! » **Il se releva sur les coudes mais, d'une pression sur son torse, Bill l'enjoignit à se rallonger.  
**« Laisse toi faire » **répéta-t-il **« au pire, tu n'auras à en vouloir qu'à moi » **  
Les doigts fins de Bill s'enroulèrent autour du membre de Tom, et il ne put retenir un gémissement, il était déjà bien dur. Ils glissèrent le long de sa verge et il rejeta la tête en arrière. Avant même qu'il ne réalise, une bouche chaude l'engloutit sans prévenir et il couina de surprise.  
**« Bill » **le ton était accusateur.  
Il sentit ce dernier rire autour de lui, et les vibrations que cela provoqua autour de son sexe le firent haleter. La bouche bouillante remonta le long de sa hampe avant de faire le chemin inverse, inlassablement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Son sexe pulsa entre les lèvres de Bill qui le relâcha aussitôt, le faisant grogner de frustration.  
**« Attends » **  
Bill remonta au dessus de Tom et plaqua un bras de chaque côté de son cou, de façon à ce que leurs érections se pressent l'une contre l'autre.  
**« Appartiens-moi, Tom » **supplia Bill avant de rouler des hanches, les faisant gémir tout les deux quand leurs pénis s'entrechoquèrent.  
Tom ouvrit des yeux affolés et se perdit dans ceux, assombris par le désir, de Bill.  
**« Bill je… je ne peux pas, non, pas comme ça» **  
**« Laisse-moi t'appartenir, alors » **c'était autant une supplication qu'un ordre et Tom ne put qu'accepter. Il n'aurait pu faire autrement alors que Bill se frottait contre lui de cette manière.  
Bill se releva et descendit du lit, fouillant dans la table de chevet de son frère. Il trouva presque immédiatement ce qu'il cherchait et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Il se sentit soudainement tiré en arrière et se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas par un corps brûlant. Tom n'en pouvait plus, il le sentait. Bill écarta outrageusement les jambes et Tom vint instantanément se placer entre elles. Il attrapa le lubrifiant que Bill tenait encore et s'en enduit les doigts. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il n'en avait pas envie.  
Bill sentit un doigt se glisser dans son intimité et il se mordit la lèvre d'anticipation. Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier et il essaya d'ignorer le tiraillement que cela provoquait. Il sentit les deux doigts s'écarter pour élargir sa chair alors qu'une main se refermait sur son penis. Les vas et viens des doigts et de la main se coordonnèrent, il se mit à respirer difficilement. Tom appuya du pouce sur son gland alors qu'il entrait un troisième doigt en lui, et Bill se cambra en arrière.  
**« Viens… » **  
**« Non Bill, attends un peu » **  
**« Viens ! » **ordonna Bill en resserrant sa pression contre les doigts de Tom.  
Ce dernier se retira de lui et Bill l'entendit plus qu'il ne le vit enduire son sexe de lubrifiant.  
Le phallus frôla d'abord son entrée avant d'y pénétrer. En entier, Tom n'ayant pu se contrôler.  
Bill grimaça sous la douleur, mais elle n'avait aucune importance. Tom était en lui, il appartenait à Tom et Tom lui appartenait.  
Sa tête partit en arrière et ses mains s'agrippèrent au montant du lit. Ils n'avaient pas bougé. Tom était pétrifié, il avait du mal à assimiler que cet étau moite et brûlant qui l'enserrait était son frère. Il se sentait bien, pourtant, il n'avait pas honte, il n'était pas dégoûté, ni de lui-même ni de Bill. Il dévisagea son frère, les yeux voilés, les joues rougies, l'air extatique, et son cœur se comprima. Il était impossible de ne pas aimer Bill lorsqu'on le contemplait ainsi. Les yeux de Bill rencontrèrent le sien et il sut, tout simplement. Il lut son amour pour lui en eux, et il devina que les siens renvoyaient sûrement le même message. Pur, simple, parfait. « Je t'aime ». Une larme roula sur la joue de Bill et Tom se pencha pour redessiner son parcours avec sa langue. Bill donna un coup de bassin et Tom se mordit la langue. Il se releva et, plantant son regard dans celui de Bill, commença de lents vas et viens. Bill cria et Tom gémit ; Bill se contracta autour de Tom, Bill gémit et Tom cria. Les allées et venues s'intensifièrent, Tom sortant et entrant de Bill de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à en perdre la tête. Bill haletait mais il lui en fallait plus, beaucoup plus, Tom le savait. Bill enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Tom, et ce dernier pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Bill, l'embrassant avec passion. Tom se retira presque entièrement avant de le pénétrer d'un coup sec. Bill aspira plus fortement la langue de Tom dans sa bouche et se contracta autour de lui. Le plaisir affluait par vague et il perdit pied, interrompant le baiser. Il gémit, encore et encore, le nom de son frère et quelques obscénités dans une litanie incessante. Tom accentua graduellement la puissance de ses à-coups, frappant durement contre la prostate de Bill qui hurla dans sa bouche qu'il venait de re-plaquer contre la sienne. Tom posa une main sur celles de Bill toujours agrippées aux barreaux lit, et envoya un coup de rein encore plus fort que les autres. Bill cria à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales et se libéra contre son torse alors que son corps se cambrait en arrière. Son anus comprima le sexe de Tom qui exécuta encore quelques vas et viens avant de jouir en lui à son tour. Il se laissa tomber comme une masse sur son jumeau et ils roulèrent tout les deux sur le dos. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient à un rythme effréné et ils peinaient à reprendre une respiration normale. La main de Bill vint se faufiler dans celle de Tom et il se blottit contre son torse humide, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Son oreille se colla au niveau de son cœur et il se calma en l'écoutant battre la chamade de moins en moins vite. Tom sentit les mains de Bill se crisper dans son dos et glissa une main sous son menton pour relever son visage vers le sien. Bill remonta face à lui et Tom l'embrassa tendrement, amoureusement, et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Bill. Le baiser prit fin et Bill enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de Tom. Il commença à y déposer une succession de petits bisous et Tom ronronna sous l'attention, grognant quand elle cessa et que Bill plaça son visage à quelques millimètres du sien.  
**« Tu m'appartiens Tom » **chuchota Bill contre ses lèvres, comme un secret précieux qu'il ne fallait pas dévoiler pour le préserver de tous.  
La constatation plut à Tom et il sourit.  
**«Oui, je t'appartiens, Bill»**

**Fin**


End file.
